


Kyoko Kirigiri Secret Pegging Fetish

by Davie232



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Complete, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Junko finds Hope and Love, Junko gets DP, Junko wakens Kyoko kinky side, Kyoko and Junko made love, Kyoko has a pegging fetish, Lesbian Sex, Makoto and Kyoko make love, Makoto get fucked hard by Kyoko, Mistress Kyoko, Naegirima, Polyamory, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Junko was putting the finish touches on her killing game. So she decided to spend time with class 78 for old time sake. However, she awakens Kyoko Kinky side by accident.





	1. Makoto gets fucked

After a year of planning. Junko was putting the finishing touches on her killing game. It would take a few more weeks, but she was nearly done. Class 78 had no idea what was going to hit them.

 

Junko planned to spend some time with the members of class 78 for one last time for old time sake. “Hm, I wonder who I should hang about with first,” she said as she was in her room fixing her hair.

 

“Oh I know” she grinned. “Maybe I should hang about with Naegi and Kirigiri. I wonder if they have started fucking yet. If they haven’t, I’ve got a plan to fix that.” Junko caught the pair kissing each other a few months ago, but she promised not to tell anyone.

 

She finished fixing her hair and left her room in search of the pair. She was in luck as she found Makoto and Kyoko in the cafeteria by themselves. “Hey Naegi, Kirigiri” she grinned. Makoto raised his head. “Oh hey Enoshima how are you?”

 

“I’m good Naegi, what about you?” Junko asked. “Yeah, I’ good thank you” he replied with a smile. “What about you Kirigiri how are you doing?” Junko asked the detective. Kyoko gave Junko a cold glare.

 

“I see that you haven’t gotten over the fact that I saw you and Naegi kiss,” Junko said playfully. Kyoko eyes left Junko, and she went back to eating her food. Junko sat down next to Makoto, and she watched him drink a glass of water.

 

“So Naegi, have you and Kirigiri fucked yet?” Junko asked. Makoto began to choke on his water as he was caught out by Junko question. Kyoko kept her eyes on Junko as she went to rub Makoto back.

 

“No, we haven’t” Kyoko replied. “What makes it your business to know?” Junko rolled her eyes and sighed. “You can drop the tough act Kirigiri. I was nosey that’s all. So you guy’s waiting till you two are married or something?”

 

“No” Makoto replied. “We don’t want to do it in our dorm room. I know our rooms are soundproof. But to have sex when your classmates are next door is just weird.” He looked at Kyoko, and she gave him an ice cold glare.

 

“Forget I said anything Enoshima,” he said in a panic. Junko started to giggle, “Don’t worry Naegi. I won’t say a thing.” Junko began to look at Kyoko and smiled. “Hey Kirigiri, do you know about the secret room on the 2nd floor.”

 

Kyoko nodded, “I do what of it?” “Why don’t you two fuck in that room?” Junko smiled. “A secret room?” Makoto said confused. Kyoko ignored him. “We are not having sex in there; it would uncomfortable.”

 

“That’s what you think Kirigiri,” Junko said, and she gives Kyoko a small wink. “Come on follow me.” The pair finished their food, and they followed Junko to the second floor. They went inside the mens bathroom, and they went into the secret room.

 

Makoto and Kyoko were shocked to see a mattress lying on the floor. Kyoko eyes also saw a purple 6-inch strap-on dildo and a tub of lube as well. “Enoshima, why is there a mattress in here and more importantly where did you get it from?” Makoto asked.

 

“The mattress is for you and Kirigiri, so you can guys can fuck in private since no one knows about this place. As for your second question, I took it from one of the spare beds from the medical room” Junko replied honestly.

 

Kyoko couldn’t take her eyes off the strap-on and the lube. She bit her lip, and she began to think. For the longest time, she had a pegging fetish, she was watching porn one day, and she saw a woman pegging a guy with a strap-on, and she was hooked ever since.

 

She always wanted to try pegging a man, but she feared she would never get the chance. But now she had a strap-on, lube and Makoto within her sight.

 

“Enoshima,” she said softly. “Yes, Kirigiri?” Junko replied. “Care to explain why there is a strap-on dildo and lube sitting in this room?” Junko face grew red, and she looked away. “I’ve got my own sexual needs ok.”

 

“Ok this is getting weird,” Makoto said who began to blush. ‘ _Oh Makoto, if you think things are getting weird. Wait till I start fucking your ass with that strap-on_ ’ Kyoko thought. “Enoshima is that dildo clean?” Kyoko asked.

 

Junko turned back around to face Kyoko. “Of course it’s clean,” she said annoyed. Kyoko began to smile. “Would it be ok if I used it?” Junko tilted her head in shock. “What for?”

 

Kyoko began to blush, and she turned away. “I want to use it on Naegi?” “Eh, what?” Junko replied in shock. While Makoto felt like running away. “I have this pegging fetish,” Kyoko said quietly.

 

Junko was stunned, she didn’t see this one coming. Kyoko turned to face Makoto, “Naegi, please can I fuck you with the strap-on?” Makoto looked at Kyoko, and he could tell that she wanted this. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Just this once ok.”

 

“Thank you Naegi; I promise I will be gentle, and you will love it” Kyoko replied, and she kissed him. “Hang on, hold the phone here,” Junko said firmly. “I haven’t even said if you can use it or no.”

 

Kyoko put her gloved hand on Junko face. “Please Junko” she whispered. “If you say yes, you can watch Makoto get fucked.” Junko felt lost; she never saw this side of Kyoko before.

 

She looked into Kyoko purple eyes, and it was filled with lust. “Go right ahead Kirigiri, fuck him good” Junko said softly. Kyoko smiled, and she kissed Junko. The latter eyes opened in surprise.

 

Kyoko pulled back, and she was smiling. “Thank you Enoshima. I never thought I ever get a chance to do this.” “What fucking a guy up the ass or kissing a girl?” Junko asked. “Both” Kyoko smirked. “That was my first time kissing a girl, and I must say it felt pretty good.”

 

Junko began to blush, and she knew that she had lost control of the situation. This wasn’t how it was meant to go. But she didn’t care; she was going to enjoy the show for what it’s worth.

 

“Naegi,” Kyoko said softly. “Please get undressed.” Makoto did as he was told. Kyoko began to get undressed as well but kept her gloves on. The pair got naked, and Junko couldn’t take her eyes off Makoto 6-inch dick.

 

Kyoko walked over to the dildo and picked it up, and she began to strap it around her wrist. “Naegi go on the mattress and go on your knees, please.” Again Makoto did as he was told and he on his knees.

 

Kyoko walked over to Makoto, and she began to slap the rubber dick against his cheek. “Open your mouth Naegi and began to suck this dick” Kyoko said firmly. Makoto looked at Kyoko, and she smiled at him.

 

He grabbed the dildo, and he opened his mouth then he moved forward, and the dildo began to fill up his mouth. “Good Naegi” Kyoko said seductively. “Now move your mouth back and forth and show me how much you love my cock.”

 

Makoto head began to bobble back and forth, while Junko was getting turned on. Kyoko looked at Junko. “Enoshima, please take off your clothes,” she said. “Your panties must be getting wet, just like my cock.”

 

Junko began to blush, and she took her clothes off, and Kyoko saw Junko pussy dripping. “You're making a mess Enoshima” Kyoko smirked. “Once I start fucking Naegi, I will get him to lick you dry.”

 

Makoto and Junko eyes widen in surprised over Kyoko words. “Oh my god, did I wake up your kinky side Kirigiri?” Junko asked. “Maybe” Kyoko smirked. “Naegi listen to me well,” she said. “When I fuck you, you are not to touch your dick understand. I want your cum from a good ass fucking.”

 

Makoto nodded with the dick still in his mouth. “Good boy,” she said. “Enoshima, have you done anal play before?” Kyoko asked. “Yes, I have, just on myself though” Junko replied. “Well, would you like to prep Naegi for me please?”

 

Junko felt she couldn’t disobey Kyoko and she began to crawl over to Makoto. “Naegi head down ass up” Kyoko demanded. Makoto mouth left the dildo, and he did what Kyoko asked. Kyoko walked over to grab the lube and walked back and handed the lube to Junko.

 

Junko opened the bottle and poured it over Makoto hole, and she put some of it on her hands and began to rub them together. “You ready Naegi?” She asked. “Yes, please be gentle” he replied.

 

Junko began to put a finger into his ass and back to move it back and forth. “How does that feel?” She asked. “It…feels weird” he replied. “Keep going please; I don’t want to let Kirigiri down.”

 

Junko took a quick look at Kyoko, and she saw the detective was rubbing her pussy. Junko added another finger to Makoto ass. “Another finger please” Makoto moaned. Junko added the 3rd finger and began to pick up the pace.

 

“I feel so full” Makoto moaned. “You think you're full now” Kyoko moaned as she continued to rub her pussy. “Wait till Junko get her full hand in you and then there is my cock to consider.”

 

Junko fingered Makoto for a good few minutes and then she added the 4th finger in. “Ohhhh” Makoto moaned. “Enoshima no more” Kyoko demanded. “As you wish” Junko replied and began to pick up the pace once again.

 

A few minutes later Makoto adjusted to Junko four fingers and he his dick became rock solid. “Kirigiri…I…think….I’m…ready for…your…dick” he panted. Junko looked at Kyoko, and the latter nodded.

 

Junko pulled her fingers out, and Kyoko saw Makoto hole closing. “How cute Naegi, your little hole is closing” she giggled. “It won’t stay closed for much longer.” She grabbed the lube and poured it over her rubber cock.

 

She began to stroke her cock and everything was set for her dreams to come true. She bends her knees, and she guided her cock to his hole. “Naegi, I promise I will be soft and gentle. If you feel pain tell me to stop. But I won’t pull out ok.”

 

“Ok, Kirigiri, I trust you” he replied nervously. “Good boy, remember no touching your dick” she replied. She slowly began to push her rubber dick into his wanting hole. Makoto groaned in pain, and she stopped.

 

“Keep going, I can take it” he whimpered. Junko watched as she saw Kyoko rubber dick sunk into Makoto ass. “Oh my god, this is fucking hot” she moaned. Kyoko was now balls deep in Makoto ass.

 

“Naegi how are you feeling?” Kyoko asked. “I’m in some pain, can you let your cock sit inside me for a minute, please. So my ass can adjust to this” Makoto asked. “Anything for you Naegi,” Kyoko said seductively.

 

So a minute passes and Kyoko began moving her hips back and forth slowly. “I feel so full” Makoto groaned. Kyoko leaned forward, and her boobs were lying on Makoto back. Her mouth was close to his ear.

 

“Makoto, I promise it will feel good soon just hang in there” she whispered into his ear. Then she got back up and continued to fuck Makoto slowly. “Enoshima, go to Naegi face, and he will start licking you dry. It will be his first time so go easy on him” Kyoko said.

 

Junko nodded, and she crawled in front of Makoto, and she laid on her back and opened her legs. Makoto slowly placed his tongue on her clit began to lick her. “Naegi lower” Junko moaned. Makoto moved his tongue down.

 

“Oh, Naegi right there. Oh my god, not even a minute into licking my pussy and you have hit my sweet spot” she moaned. Kyoko watched on enjoying the sight in front of her. Then she grabbed Makoto hips with both hands, and she picked up the pace.

 

“Kirigiri,…keep…..going…fuck me…harder….faster” Makoto moaned. Kyoko accepted Makoto request, and she began to fuck Makoto fast and hard. “Oh..oh…oh,” Makoto moaned. Kyoko pulled out fully, and she saw Makoto hole trying to close.

 

“I feel so empty” Makoto whimpered. “Kirigiri please put your dick back in my ass.” Kyoko began to giggle. “Tell me how much you want it Naegi,” she said softly. “Kirigiri, please I want your fat rubber dick back where it belongs. I will do anything” he begged.

 

“Anything” Kyoko said raising an eyebrow and a smirk. “Yes, I want the fucking to continue it felt so good, so fuck me again.” Kyoko began to giggle again as she slapped her dick against his ass cheeks.

 

“Will you be my little anal slut?” She asked. “Yes Kirigiri” he said softly. “Who owns your ass?” “You do,” Makoto replied. “And what do you want me to do with your ass?” Kyoko asked.

 

“I want you to fuck me till you are bored of me.” Makoto gasped. Kyoko began to giggle. “Oh Naegi, I will never get bored of fucking you. From now you will call me Mistress, when I’m fucking your ass do you understand?” “Yes Mistress, please stick that dick back in my tight hole and fuck me.”

 

Junko was stunned how dominant Kyoko was and how submissive Makoto was. Kyoko put her cock against Makoto hole, and she pushed her cock back in.

 

“Oh, please Mistress fill me up again, fuck me hard, like the dirty little anal slut I am” Makoto moaned. “Naegi, your forgetting about Enoshima,” Kyoko said firmly as she began to fuck his ass.

 

Makoto went back to Junko pussy, and Junko began to moan again. “Enoshima,” Kyoko said. “Y-yess…..” Junko moaned back. “I’m willing to share Naegi with you; he can be our little pet, our anal slut. What do you say?”

 

“Your…willing…..to share…him” Junko moaned. “Yes, of course,” Kyoko said as she continued to fuck Makoto ass. “After all you did help me live my dream. I think it’s only fair that I share him with you as a thank you.”

 

“If…your offering…..then I ACCEPTED” Junko roared as she came on Makoto face. “OH MY GOD THAT WAS GOOD” she roared. “Enoshima lick your cum off his face and kissed me I want to taste you” Kyoko demanded.

 

Junko slowly recovered her breath, and she went face to face with Makoto and began to lick all of her cum off his face. She never tasted her own cum before, and it felt weird. She moved to Kyoko, and she kissed the detective.

 

She pushed all of the cum into Kyoko mouth as they kissed. “Enoshima you taste sweet” Kyoko said softly. “Thank you, Mistress,” Junko said without thinking. “Oh, you want me to be your Mistress as well?” Kyoko giggled.

 

Junko bit her lip, the sexual power coming from Kyoko was too strong. She didn’t want to disobey Kyoko. If she was making Makoto feel good with that strap-on, then she wondered how good it would be if Kyoko fucked her ass.

 

“Y-yes, if you are willing to be my Mistress that is?” Junko said as she saw the passion in Kyoko’s eyes. “I will allow it,” Kyoko said firmly. “Naegi how close are you?” “I’m close Mistress” he panted.

 

Kyoko pulled out, and she got on her back. “Naegi, ride my cock. I want you to keep bouncing as you cum; I want it to land on my boobs if possible then Enoshima can lick it off.”

 

“As you wish Mistress” Makoto said, he got on top of her. Kyoko held the dildo as Makoto hole met the dildo and he began to fill himself up again. Once he got himself settle he began to push himself up and down on Kyoko pole.

 

His rock solid dick was flapping up and down with Junko struggling to take her eyes off it. After a few minutes of bouncing, Makoto shouted. “I’M CUMMING” he continued to bounce as his cock shot cum everywhere.

 

Some landed on his chest, and the rest landed on Kyoko from her stomach to her boobs. Once Makoto stopped cumming, he stopped bouncing as he was trying to catch his breath. “Naegi, you can get off my dick now and lie down if you want,” Kyoko said softly.

 

Makoto did just that, he raised himself up, and the dildo left his ass, and he flopped on the mattress. Kyoko was pleased; every box was ticked. She was going to fuck his ass, again and again, that was for sure.

 

“Enoshima, you may lick Makoto cum off my body now,” Kyoko ordered. “Yes, Mistress” Junko replied. She crawled over to Kyoko stomach and began to lick up Kyoko body as licked up all Makoto tasty cum.

 

Junko began to lick Kyoko boobs that were covered in cum which caused Kyoko to moan. Once Junko cleaned up Kyoko boobs, she leaned over and kissed her Mistress, sharing Makoto seed with her.

 

Their lips parted, and Kyoko took off the strap-on off, and she went over to Makoto, and she licked the last remaining cum off his chest. “Naegi, you taste so good” Kyoko giggled. “Thank you Mistress” he replied.

 

“No, I should be thanking you and Enoshima. You two help live out my fantasy and secret fetish” Kyoko replied softly. “I loved it” Makoto replied softly. “I’m looking forward to the next time.”

 

“It will be a while before we do that again Naegi” Kyoko replied. “I want to give your ass time to heal. Plus remember we have your cock. I want you to fuck me as well.”

 

“I understand Mistress,” Makoto replied. “Remember to fuck Enoshima as well” Kyoko smirked. “She couldn’t take her eyes of your dick when it was flopping up and down.”

 

Junko began to blush, “Your lucky that I didn’t pounce on Naegi. I wanted his dick in my pussy so bad.” “Maybe, next time we can fuck you together, I get your ass and Naegi gets your pussy” Kyoko giggled.

 

“Double penetration huh,” Junko said. “I like the sound of that” she grinned. The two girls began to laugh, then Kyoko got up and began to get herself dress. Then Makoto got up and did the same.

 

“Naegi, Enoshima” Kyoko replied firmly. “Whenever we are in this room, I am your beloved Mistress understand?” “Yes, Mistress” Makoto and Junko said at the same time. Kyoko smiled, and she held Makoto hand, and the pair left the secret room.

 

Junko flopped onto the mattress, and she couldn’t believe what happened. “I can’t believe I called Kirigiri Mistress” she muttered. Then the images of Kyoko fucking Makoto ass flashed in her head, and she began to get wet again.

 

Then she began to think about her killing game that the two were going to take part in and she shook her head. She decided that the pair would be excluded from the game. She wasn’t going to give up a chance to get a good fucking from Makoto and her Mistress.

 

“I can’t wait to get DP” she giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	2. Junko gets DP

A week had passed since Kyoko got to live out her fantasy. Makoto was walking with a slight limp. The day after Kyoko had fucked him. The others asked him if he was ok.

 

He told the others that he was fine, he only pulled a muscle. By the end of the week, he was walking normally again.

 

Kyoko meanwhile masturbated every night; she still couldn’t believe that she got a chance to peg someone. She was grateful that Makoto was an open-minded person and let her fuck him. She planned for Makoto to return the favour and let him take her ass.

 

As for Junko, well she couldn’t put her brain together to put the finishing touches on her grand plan. She couldn’t get over the fact that she lost control of the situation and let Kyoko become her Mistress.

 

Images of the dildo sinking into Makoto ass made Junko wet every time she thought of it. She was looking forward to getting together with Makoto and Kyoko again. She was going to get her pussy and ass fucked at the same time by the pair.

 

Makoto was in the swimming pool, and he enjoyed having the pool to himself. Normally everyone would be in the pool to have a bit of fun. “Hey Naegi” a female voice shouted, he turned his head towards the door and saw Junko waving at him.

 

He began to swim over towards Junko, and once he got there, he put his arms on the tiles to support him. “Hey Enoshima, how have you been?” “I’m doing fine thanks, how is your ass?” She replied with a giggle.

 

Makoto began to blush, “Oh it’s all healed now, I’m ready for another fucking.” Junko started to laugh, “Geez, you look at you. Once fucking from Kirigiri and your hooked.” Makoto turned away. “It felt amazing, Enoshima don’t knock it until you try it.”

 

“I’m not knocking it” she replied. “I’m sure I will get the same feeling when Kirigiri gets around to fucking my ass.” Makoto pulled himself out of the pool and grabbed his towel. “I’m sorry by the way,” Junko said catching Makoto off guard. “What for?”

 

“I led you and Kirigiri to the secret room, and you ended up with a 6-inch dildo up your ass,” she replied. “It’s fine Enoshima; I will admit I didn’t expect for last week to happen. But I enjoyed it, as did Kirigiri and you as well” he replied with a wink.

 

Junko began to blush and turned away. “Besides,” Makoto said as walked up to Junko and put his mouth to her ear. “You're going to have 12 inches in you at the same time” he whispered.

 

“Naegi stop it, you're making me wet,” Junko replied softly. “Our Mistress will fuck your ass so hard; you will be begging her to never stop” he whispers. Junko felt her panties getting damp.

 

She looked at Makoto, “I wanted to be fucked now, see you Naegi” she moaned. “Get dressed and let’s get Kirigiri.” “She should be in the secret room right by now” he replied. “Go on without me; I will catch up.”

 

“Wait why would she be in there?” Junko asked. Makoto didn’t reply, he smiled and gave her a small wink, and he left the pool room to get changed. “Holy shit” Junko gasped. “I’m getting DP today.”

 

Junko rushed out of the pool room and went down to the second floor and made her way into the men bathroom and went into the secret room to find Kyoko topless.

 

“Oh hello Enoshima, is Naegi with you?” Junko shook her head. “No Mistress, but he will be here soon I think.” Kyoko smiled. “Ah, lovely. I see that you remember my rule.” “Of course Mistress” Junko smiled. “This room is your playground after all.”

 

Kyoko walked over, and she placed her gloved hand on Junko cheek. “That it is” she smirked, and she kissed Junko. “I didn’t know you were bi Mistress,” Junko said softly.

 

“I didn’t know that you could be tamed by my sexual power I displayed last week,” Kyoko said playfully. Junko began to blush, “Well I guess we learn something new about ourselves don’t we?”

 

“That we do” Kyoko replied softly. The pair saw the secret door open and Makoto walked in, “You two starting without me?” “No we are not” Kyoko replied firmly. “I was getting undressed and Enoshima came rushing in. It’s as if she is excited about something” she smirked.

 

“Well, I did tell her she was going to have 12 inches in her soon” Makoto chuckle .Junko began to blush. “Enoshima” Kyoko said softly. “Before we start, I want to know if you're comfortable being with another girl?”

 

“Yes I think I am, last week was the first time I ever did anything with a girl before, and I like it,” Junko said honestly. “I see” Kyoko replied softly. “The reason I asked is that I want you to lick my pussy at some point, would you be comfortable with that?”

 

Junko nods, “Yes Mistress that won’t be a problem.” “Good, now I want everyone to take their clothes, Enoshima go to the mattress and get on your knees once undressed” Kyoko ordered.

 

Everyone took their clothes off, Kyoko picked up the strap-on dildo and put it on. Junko was her on knees, and she couldn’t wait for the fun to begin. “Enoshima you will start by sucking us off,” Kyoko said. “Naegi, I want to know how good Enoshima is with her mouth.”

 

“Yes Mistress,” Makoto said, as he and Kyoko walked up to Junko. Junko opened her mouth and took Makoto limp cock in her mouth. “Enoshima, I want you to feel Naegi cock grow in your mouth. Suck on it, but don’t take it out” Kyoko demanded.

 

Junko made eye contact with her Mistress, and she nodded. Junko began to bobble back and forth on Makoto cock, and she could feel it grow. “Oh, that feels good” Makoto moaned. Within no time he fully erect.

 

Junko pulled back, and Makoto cock fell out of her mouth. Saliva was drooling out of Junko mouth, and she was catching her breath. Kyoko then got on her knees, and she took Makoto into her mouth.

 

“Oh, shit” Makoto gasped. Kyoko began to pick up her pace, and she bobbled back and forth on Makoto cock. “That is so hot,” Junko said as she began to rub her pussy. Kyoko saw this, and she pulled Makoto cock out of her mouth, and she slapped Junko hands away from her pussy.

 

“I forbid you to play with your pussy Enoshima,” Kyoko said firmly. “Me and Naegi will provide you pleasure understand?” Again, Junko was overwhelmed by Kyoko sexual power. “Forgive me, Mistress, it won’t happen again” Junko whimpered.

 

“Good” Kyoko replied with a smirk. “Now follow my lead.” Kyoko began to suck on Makoto cock and then pulled out. Junko moved in and took her turn.

 

“Oh, shit” Makoto moaned. “Please stop, or it will just be Mistress doing the fucking.” “I wouldn’t mind having all three of Enoshima holes to myself” Kyoko giggled. The thought of Kyoko using all three of her holes, got Junko her ever wetter.

 

Junko continued to suck on Makoto cock as Kyoko moved up to her ear. “You would like that wouldn’t” Kyoko whispered. “My cock filling all three of your holes.” Junko moaned on Makoto cock.

 

“Oh, my Enoshima you little cock slut. Not willing to let Makoto juicy cock out of your mouth to answer me” Kyoko giggled.

 

“Your my little pet, aren’t you?” Junko took the cock out of her mouth. “Yes, Mistress” Junko replied, and she put Makoto cock back in her mouth. “The world outside might be destroyed, but as long I have Naegi and you nothing else matters,” Kyoko said seductively.

 

“Mistress I’m close command Enoshima to stop” Makoto begged. “You heard the man, Enoshima pull out” Kyoko commanded. Junko stopped sucking and pulled her head away from Makoto cock.

 

There was a line of saliva between Makoto cock and Junko mouth. The line snapped, and the saliva landed on Junko body with more running down her body thanks to her drooling.

 

“Enoshima, ass up, head down, I think it’s time Naegi got your ass ready for my dildo” Kyoko ordered. Makoto quickly got the lube and poured some of it on his hands. He began to rub them together, and he saw Junko had her ass ready for him.

 

“Mistress, order Naegi to put his full hand in me, I can take it,” Junko said. Kyoko raised an eyebrow in surprise, “You sure, I don’t want Naegi to damage you?” Kyoko said with concern.

 

“Trust me, Mistress, I can take it. Give Naegi the order and watch” Junko said confidently. Makoto looked at Kyoko, and she nodded. “Ok Enoshima, I’m going to use my fingers first. Then it will be the full hand ok?”

 

“Whatever” Junko replied. Makoto stuck three fingers into Junko ass, which caused her to jump. Makoto pulled out in fear that he hurt her. “Geez, how many fingers was that?” She asked.

 

“It was only three,” Makoto replied worried. “Aww ok, I thought you were going to start off slow” Junko replied. “I wasn’t ready for three fingers, Naegi, please try again. This time I know that you will be using three fingers, I can mentally prepare for it.”

 

“Coming from the girl who wanted a full hand up her ass” Makoto shot back. “Whatever get on with it” she huffed. Makoto put three fingers back in Junko ass, but more gently this time.

 

“Oh, not bad Naegi, you’re defo hitting the right spots” Junko moaned. “Right then, the full hand is going in,” Makoto said. “Just the hand Naegi” Kyoko said firmly. “Don’t push your hand up any further.”

 

“Understood Mistress” Makoto replied as he pushed his hand up Junko ass. “FUCKKKK” Junko moaned. Makoto began to push his hand back and forth. “FUCKKKKKK, Naegi don’t stop. You're making me feel….so…fucking…GOOD.”

 

Kyoko was getting wet, and she began to rub her pussy with her gloved hands. This went on for a good few minutes then Kyoko felt it was time. “Naegi pull your hand out, it’s time we DP Enoshima,” she said with a smirk.

 

Makoto pulled his hand out, and the pair saw Junko hole trying to close. “Naegi lie on your back please, Enoshima impale yourself with his cock facing him and don’t move” Kyoko ordered.  Makoto and Junko did what they were told.

 

The pair gasped when Junko lowered herself on Makoto cock. “Enoshima your so soft and warm” he moaned. “You're filling me up nicely” Enoshima gasped. “Nicely huh” Kyoko giggled.

 

Junko felt Kyoko behind her and Kyoko pushed her down slightly. So Kyoko could better access to Junko ass. “You ready to get fucked real good Enoshima” Kyoko whispered into her ear.

 

This sent a cold chill down Junko spine. “Yes Mistress, stick your fake cock in my dirty little ass” Junko begged. Kyoko giggled as she pushed her cock into Junko ass. “HOLY SHIT” Junko scream in delight. Kyoko pushed further in till she was balls deep in Junko ass.

 

“Enoshima, that's you got 12 inches in you, how do you feel?” Kyoko whispered. “It…feels….so…good…I feel…so full” Junko panted. “Naegi its time, let’s fuck her good, till she can’t walk. Also, Naegi, if your close to cumming tell me, so you can pull out, I want you to cum on Enoshima face.”

 

“Understood Mistress” Makoto replied as he moved his hips up and down, Kyoko began to move back and forward. Junko felt the two cocks move in and out in both holes and she was in pure ecstasy.

 

“Naegi….you….better…fucking…last for…a good…while...this feels so FUCKING GOOD” she roared. She leaned and kissed him on the lips. Makoto eyes opened in surprise. “Naegi kiss her back” Kyoko ordered.

 

Makoto opened his mouth, and he felt Junko tongue dancing with his. “That is so hot” Kyoko moaned as she up the pace and fucked Junko ass faster. Makoto saw Junko eye’s roll back with all the pleasure she was getting.

 

He up his pace as well causing Junko to moan in his mouth. This went on for a good 5 minutes, then Junko felt herself getting close. “Guys, I’m getting close to cumming” she moaned.

 

“Enoshima, cum on Makoto cock, I want to suck his cock covered in your cum,” Kyoko said. “YES, MISTRESS” Junko roared as she came. “Enoshima get off me quickly you’re going to make me cum,” Makoto said.

 

Kyoko pulled her dick out of Junko ass, Junko quickly got off Makoto cock and went on her knees. Makoto stood up and quickly began to wank his cock. In no time he began to shoot cum all over Junko face.  

 

“Oh fuck” Makoto moaned as he finished shooting his load. Kyoko quickly went on her knees and began licking all of Junko cum off Makoto cock. “Enoshima you taste good” Kyoko said licking her lips.

 

“Thank you, Mistress,” Junko replied with her face coated with Makoto cum. Kyoko moved over to Junko, and she began to lick Junko face. Kyoko licked all the cum of Junko face, and she kissed her.

 

“Oh man that is hot,” Makoto said as began to sit down on the mattress. Kyoko and Junko tongues were trading Makoto cum back and forward. Then the pair stopped kissing and smiled at each other.

 

“Mistress, that was amazing. Having two cocks fucking my holes at the same I was in pure ecstasy” Junko giggled. “Well, I did say that you were going to get fucked good” Kyoko replied.

 

“I’m spent,” Makoto said, causing both girls to laugh. “So, Mistress, when will it be your turn to get fucked?” Junko asked. “Soon, but it will Naegi that will fuck me. Sorry, but you understand, don’t you?” Kyoko replied.

 

Junko nodded, “Yes I do, it’s cool. I mean you two are dating after all.” Kyoko smiled, and she kissed Junko. “Thank you for understanding Enoshima.”

 

Junko began to blush, “Whatever.” Kyoko began to laugh as she stood up and she took the strap-on off and got dressed. Makoto got up, and he got dressed as well, then he looked at Junko. “Would you like to get DP again at some point?”

 

“Do you need to ask Naegi?” Junko giggled. “I was checking that was all” he replied. “Well it has been fun Enoshima until next time,” Kyoko said as she and Makoto left the secret room.

 

Junko fell back on the mattress, “I think it’s my turn to get a slight limp. But it was worth it though” she muttered. “I can’t wait to get DP again because that was fucking amazing,”

 

Junko looked up at the ceiling as she began to think. It was clear that she had grown fond of the pair over the past week. She didn’t want this thing that the trio had going to stop. But was more important to her despair or sex. After what’s happened in the past week, she wasn’t sure anymore.

 

“Maybe, I should tell the pair the truth about me,” she said as she went into deep thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	3. Makoto and Kyoko make love

A few days had passed since Junko got double penetrated by Makoto and Kyoko. She had picked up a slight limp like she thought she would.

 

Kyoko was walking down the school hallway with a smile. Life within the school had gotten boring. But after what’s happened in the past week or so. She began to feel alive again, and she always looked forward to each day.

 

She was looking for Makoto, so she could take him to the secret room to make love to him. She went into the cafeteria, and she didn’t see him. But she did see Junko and her older twin sister Mukuro sitting together.

 

“Hey Kirigiri” Junko giggled as she waved her hand. Kyoko walked up to the twins. “Enoshima, Ikusaba,” she said. “Have you two seen Naegi?” “No we haven’t sorry,” Mukuro said quietly.

 

“Muku, go and get me a glass of milk will ya” Junko ordered. Mukuro didn’t reply as she got up went into the kitchen. “So how have you been Enshoima?” Kyoko asked. “Sore” Junko giggled. “I’ve picked up a slight limp thanks to you and Naegi. But it was fucking worth it. I want to be DP again soon.”

 

Kyoko began to smirk, “Like Naegi, I will give you a few days to heal up. I don’t want to hurt you.” “Awww, I never took you for a such a caring person Kirigiri,” Junko said winking. Kyoko rolled her eyes.

 

“There is something I want to know?” Junko said. “See this thing that we have going. Will it ever stop?” Kyoko folded her arms. “I would like for us to keep going, even if get out of here when the despair is defeated. I will admit this Enoshima. I never did like you; I always felt you were hiding something from us. But in the past week, I’ve grown rather fond of you, and I feel like we have a connection.”

 

“I’m the feel the same way” Junko replied. “I always saw you as a cold-hearted bitch. But with you and Naegi hooking up. You’ve become more human, and I must say your deadly with that strap-on” she grinned. Kyoko began to laugh quietly.

 

“You and Naegi have given me pleasure that I never knew existed and I want us to keep this going as long as possible” Junko said firmly. “What about forever?” Kyoko asked her. “Your not a suggesting a three-way relationship are you?” Junko said shocked.

 

Kyoko titled her head, “Of course I am, I would allow it, but once me and Naegi get to know you better.” Junko was left speechless, “Anyway,” Kyoko said. “I will need the secret room today, and I wish to be left alone.” Junko nodded as she was still left speechless.

 

Kyoko smiled, and she turned around and left the room. Junko let out a sigh, and she began to bang her head against the table. “Well, this is fucking great, the fuck am I suppose to do now” she groaned.

 

Mukuro walked out of the kitchen with the glass of milk that Junko wanted. She watched her younger sister bang her head against the table.

 

“Junko are you ok?” Mukuro asked concerned. “Yeah, I’m fine Muku. I’ve got a lot on my mind.” Mukuro walked over to the table and put the glass of milk beside Junko.

 

“Thanks, Muku” Junko mumbled.

 

Kyoko made her way through the school, looking for Makoto. She had a look inside the computer room, and she saw his ahoge. She smiled, and she walked in and went up to him. “Oh hey Kirigiri” he smiled at her.

 

“What you doing Naegi?” She asked. “Oh,…I’m……” he failed to finish as began to blush. Kyoko looked at the screen, from what she was. It appeared that he was writing a story about the class.”

 

“Naegi, I never took you for being a writer?” She said surprised. “Oh, it’s nothing, it’s something I like to do to past the time in here.” “Hm, does this story have a happy ending?”

 

“Yeah, we all make it out alive, and we all help rebuild the world in our way” he smiled. “Do we get a happy ending?” Kyoko asked. “Umm…no” he replied slowly. “Wait how not?” Kyoko replied sadly.

 

“Well, this story is based on our personal life in here, and what we might do when we get out. So we never got together because…well, I didn’t think I would have a shot at dating you.”

 

Kyoko began to smile. “Well, you could always edit your story.” “Yeah, I was planning on doing today, before you came in” he replied. “Will you be adding our little adventures as well?” She giggled.

 

“No” he chuckled. “That will be in another story for people who are 18 and over” he joked. The pair began to laugh, “I will be looking forward to reading it” she winked. Makoto began to blush.

 

“Naegi you look so cute when you blush” Kyoko smiled. “Oh stop Kirigiri” he groaned. She let out a small giggle. “Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come up to the secret room with me?”

 

Makoto head shot up, and he looked at Kyoko. “Just me and you this time?” He asked. She nodded, “Yes, just us. I want to make love to you Makoto” she whispered. He started to grin, “Another ass fucking, I’ve been looking forward to this.”

 

Kyoko began to shook her head. “No, not this time, I said make love to you, not fuck you.” It took a few seconds for Makoto to click on to what Kyoko was implying and he began to blush again.

 

“Makoto, you will be my first, and I want it to be special. So when we get up to the secret room. No Mistress talk ok” she said softly. He nodded, he saved his work on the computer and turned it off, and the pair went secret room.

 

When the pair got inside the secret room, she began to look at him. “Before we start, there are a few things that I want to say.” Makoto smiled and nodded. “First of, please call me Kyoko from now on when we are alone.” Makoto nodded again.

 

“Second, you have noticed that I always wear gloves. There is a reason as to why I wear them” she said quietly as she began to take her gloves off. Makoto was left in horror when he saw Kyoko rotten hands.

 

“Kyoko what happened?” He asked in disbelief. “I was betrayed by a person that I was close to in my past, and my hands got burned as a result. Ever since that day, I made a promise to myself. That I would never get close to anyone again. So I put up a barrier between myself and the rest of the world.”

 

Kyoko began to smile at Makoto. “But you, Makoto. You’re the first person to break the barrier, and I’m not disappointed.” Makoto looked away sadly. “Makoto what’s wrong, is it my hands?” Kyoko asked.

 

“No…it’s….I didn’t know you were hiding something personal that had caused you a lot of pain” Makoto said sadly. He looked back at her. “Can I touch your hands?” Kyoko nodded, and he began to touch both of her hands with his.

 

“If I hurt you, let me know, and I will stop,” he said softly. “You're not hurting me, it feels….nice,” she said. “Makoto, I love you.” Makoto froze for a few seconds; he moved his hand up to cup her face. “Kyoko, I love you too.” The pair kissed, and he began to hug her.

 

“Kyoko, I promise you that I will always be by your side. No matter what, I will always protect you.” “Makoto thank you” Kyoko whispered. The pair stayed like this a for seconds, then Kyoko released herself from Makoto hug.

 

“Shall we begin?” Kyoko smiled. He nodded, and the pair began to get naked “Kyoko, please sit on the mattress” Makoto asked softly. Kyoko sat down on the mattress, Makoto got on his knees, and he pushed Kyoko backwards till her back laying on the mattress.

 

Makoto moved up, and he kissed her on the lips, then he began to kiss her cheek, then her neck and the way down to her boobs. He began to suck on her left nipple while playing with her right nipple with her fingers.

 

“Makoto” Kyoko moaned. Makoto moved over to Kyoko right nipple and began to suck on it, while he started to play with her left nipple with his fingers.

 

He moved back up to face Kyoko. “Kyoko, I want you to relax and enjoy this. If I’m hurting you, please say” Makoto said. Kyoko raised her head, and she kissed him. “Don’t worry I trust you. If you make Enoshima moan like crazy with your tongue, then I can’t wait till you start to eat me.”

 

Makoto began to blush, while Kyoko giggled. Makoto began to kiss her whole body as he reached Kyoko dripping wet pussy. “I’m going to put a finger in,” he said. Kyoko didn’t reply as he slowly put a finger in.

 

A shot of pleasure shot through Kyoko causing her to moan. Makoto began to move his finger back and forth. “Ohhhh” Kyoko moaned. Makoto then began to lick her clit as he continued to move his finger in and out.

 

“Makoto, don’t…stop…it feels so…good…put another…finger in…me” she panted. Makoto added another finger and he slowly back to pick up his pace. “It…feels….so….good” Kyoko moaned.

 

“I’m struggling to keep you dry Kyoko” Makoto joked. She managed to let out a small laugh through all the pleasure she was getting. “Makoto…stop…please” She begged. Makoto pulled out his two fingers of Kyoko pussy.

 

“Did I hurt you?” He asked. “No, you didn’t…I want to give you pleasure now” she said. She got up, and she saw the two fingers that he used covered in her juices. She grabbed his hand and pulled it over, and she opened her mouth and began to suck on his two fingers.

 

“I can’t believe how good I taste” she giggled. “Makoto, please lie on your back.” Makoto crawled forward, and he sat down, then he went on his back. His cock was at full mass; it needed some attention.

 

Kyoko wrapped one her rotten hands around his cock. “Does my hand feel ok around your cock?” She asked. “It feels perfect Kyoko,” he said softly. She began to smile and she slowly to move her hand up and down.

 

“Kyoko, it’s ok you can go faster,” Makoto said softly. So she did just that, and she could hear Makoto start to moan. She moved down, and she began to lick the tip of his cock. “Oh Kyoko, don’t stop.”

 

She opened her mouth and took all of his 6 inches. “Oh shit Kyoko” Makoto moaned. She moved her head up and down, and she felt him harden even more. She pulled her head up releasing his cock then she began to lick the side of his cock.

 

“Kyoko your mouth is deadly” he joked. Kyoko let out a small laugh. Then she went back to sucking on his cock, and she sucked even faster. This caused Makoto to panic.

 

“Ky..oko…..please…stop or I’m going to..cum” he begged. She ignored him and continued to suck his cock. “FUCK, IM CUMMING” he roared. She stopped moving her head, and she felt Makoto load hitting the back of her throat. She began to stroke Makoto cock to get the last of the remaining cum that his cock was holding. Once she was sure she had all his cum, she pulled her head up letting the cock leave her mouth. But she made sure that no cum had escaped then she began to play with his load in her mouth then finally swallowing it.

 

“Makoto, please forgive,” she said. “I wanted to know what you cumming in my mouth felt like.” Makoto didn’t reply he still catching his breath. “Don’t worry, we can go again in 10 minutes” she smiled. She laid down beside him and placed her head on his chest.

 

She could hear his heartbeat racing; then she could feel it going slowing down and going back to normal. “There has been something that I wanted to ask you since we have started dating,” she said softly. “What’s that?” He asked.

 

“Why did you choose me?” She questioned him. “I mean, you could have gone after Maizono or Asahina. Those two are more upbeat and open. While I’m cold and distance.”

 

Makoto began to chuckle, “When I first saw you, you caught my eye. I found you beautiful. When you closed yourself to me and the class. It made me more interested in you” he paused, and he let out a sigh.

 

“It was tough going at first, that barrier you put up was a tough nut to crack open. But after finding out the truth. I may have been too forceful in trying to become friends with you.”

 

“You say that” Kyoko replied. “But if you didn’t break it, then nobody would. Your heart is made of gold, and it’s not only touched me, but it has touched the rest of the class as well. Your desire to become friends everyone in the class. Regardless of who they it truly something to behold.” 

 

“It just who I am,” Makoto said downplaying Kyoko speech. “Yes, that may be true. However, that is one of the reasons why I grew to like you. You’re a person that I can depend on and that I can trust, and you are well aware that I don’t trust anybody.”

 

Makoto didn’t reply, as Kyoko continued. “To state the point further the only two people that have seen my hands for what they are is my grandfather and you.” “Not even your father?” Makoto said shocked.

 

“Nope, the headmaster hasn’t seen my hands. I only show my hands to those who I’m close to or if their family” Kyoko said softly as she looked at her hand. Which was grabbed softly by Makoto hand.

 

“Kyoko, I’m honoured to see your hands. I really mean it” he replied. “I’m happy that you have opened up a little bit and became happy yourself.” Kyoko didn’t reply she tighten her grip on Makoto hand.

 

The pair laid on the mattress in silence enjoying each others company. “You ready for the main course?” Kyoko asked. “Um…sure, I need to get going again” he replied sheepishly. Kyoko reached for his limp cock and began to stroke it slowly causing to Makoto to moan softly.

 

Kyoko could feel Makoto cock grow and within no time he at full mast again. She took her hand off his cock, and she made her way down to his cock. She raised her self, so she was above Makoto cock.

 

She slowly lowered herself onto his cock, “Fuck Makoto your big” she said as she fully planted herself on his cock. Makoto eyes widened in pleasure; then he began to panic as he saw blood coming from Kyoko pussy.

 

“Kyoko, y-your bleeding,” he said in horror. “Remember what I told you Makoto, this is my first time. You have taken my virginity” she replied. “Could I sit here for a few seconds, so my pussy can get used to your cock?”

 

“Yeah s-sure” he mumbled. “Take as long as you need; something tells me I won’t be going soft anytime soon.” “Hopefully that is the case” she giggled. She sat on his cock for a few seconds and then began to move up and down.

 

Makoto began to play with her nipples with his fingers in a bid to relax his girlfriend. She could her pussy begin to loosen, and she started to pick her pace up. “Kyoko that feels amazing.” Makoto whimpered in pleasure.

 

“I love your dick” Kyoko moaned as she bounced up and down on his pole. “Kyoko…raise yourself up  a tiny bit” he panted. Kyoko knew was he was planning, so she did as he asked.

 

Then Makoto began to move his hips, and he began to fuck her. “OH FUCK” Kyoko roared. “Don’t you dare fucking stop.” He didn’t want to fuck her that hard or fast, as it was her first time. So he kept a decent pace.

 

“Fuck me harder and faster; I can take it” Kyoko begged. Makoto listened to his girlfriend, and he followed her request. “YESSSS” she roared. “FUCK ME RIGHT THERE.”

 

He continued to fuck her, then suddenly she forced herself down on his hips. “Let me take over, your hips must be getting tired” she smirked. Then she began to bounce on his cock causing both of them to moan.

 

“Kyoko, I’m close” Makoto moaned. “Same here let’s cum together.” she panted. Both of them roared in pleasure as both of them came. Kyoko collapsed on Makoto chest as the pair began to catch their breath.

 

“Kyoko…that…was amazing” he said. Kyoko kissed him on the cheek. “Makoto thank you for being my first, that felt truly amazing.” She pulled herself off his cock and felt her and Makoto cum falling down her leg.

 

She looked at Makoto cock was covered in cum. “This looks tasty” she giggled, and she began to suck on Makoto cock. “Kyoko let’s do the 69 position please, I want to clean you up as well” Makoto begged.

 

Kyoko kept the cock in her mouth as she turned her body around and positioned her pussy on his face. Drops of cum were landing on his face as he began to clean her pussy off all cum.

 

Once the pair were done, Kyoko turned around, so they were face to face. They kissed trading any remaining cum they had with each other. “Thank you, Makoto,” she whispered, and she put her head shoulder.

 

The pair laid together again in silence; then they heard a knock on the door. “Kirigiri, it’s Enoshima are you in there?” Kyoko let out an annoyed sigh. “Yeah come in.”

 

The door opened, and Junko walked in, and she could smell the sex within the room. “Geez, looks like you two have a wild time in here” she giggled.

 

“Can we help you?” Kyoko said annoyed that Junko had ruined the moment. Junko nodded back, “I have been thinking about what you said to me today, about the whole three-way relationship thing.”  

 

“Three-way relationship?” Makoto replied confused. Kyoko looked at her boyfriend. “Enoshima doesn’t want this thing we have going to stop. So I suggested the idea to her about being in a three-way relationship.”

 

“Oh that doesn’t sound too bad really,” Makoto said. “I would be up for it, Enoshima has grown on me in the last week.” Junko began to smile, she had Makoto vote, but she knew that he would change his mind once she spoke the truth.

 

“Kirigiri,” Junko said firmly. “You said that if you got to know me better, then the relationship thing would happen. So I’ve decided to tell both of you the truth about me.”  

 

Kyoko sat up and said, “And that is?” Junko looked at the pair firmly and said. “I’m the leader of the Ultimate Despair, and I’m the one that led the world to fall into despair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	4. Revelations

Makoto and Kyoko were left speechless by Junko bombshell. Junko looked at the pair and began to get nervous. “Well come on you two say something will ya?”

 

Makoto slowly made his way to his feet, and he looked at Junko. “Your kidding right, I know you Enoshima, you’re a troublemaker.” “I think she is telling the truth Naegi,” Kyoko said firmly.

 

Junko eyes were staring at Makoto limp cock. She began to shake her head, “I can’t work like this, will you two please put some clothes on.” “I need to wash my leg” Kyoko replied. “I still have our cum there.”

 

She got up, and she left the secret room, so she could use the sink in the men's bathroom. As did Makoto. The pair came back in and got themselves dressed. However, Kyoko failed to put her gloves on. “Good, now I can focus on talking and not stare at Makoto dong.”

 

“If you’re the leader of the Ulitmate Despair, then why are you hiding in here with us?” Kyoko asked coldly. “You, Naegi and the rest of the class are the last hope this world has, and I wanted to crush it,” Junko said honestly.

 

“So for the past year ever since we have been stuck in here. I’ve been working on a project.” “And what project would that be?” Kyoko asked. “I was going to wipe 2 years worth of memories from everyone in this class and force you all into a killing game.”

 

Makoto face turned to horror, while Kyoko kept her mask in check. “So you get the despair from friends, turned strangers killing each other correct?” Junko nodded, “Yip, you have got it bang on.”

 

Kyoko slowly took one of Makoto hands into hers. “Kirigiri,” Junko said sadly. “Your hands, what happened?”  “They were burned,” Kyoko said painfully. “Oh right,” Junko mumbled.

 

“Enoshima, I want to know how you did it. Leading the world to fall into despair?” Makoto asked. Junko placed her hands on her hips and said, “I brainwashed class 77 into despair while they watched their class rep dying. Now they spread despair on my behalf.”

 

“How could you?” Makoto said in anger. Which surprised both girls. “How can you be so evil and twisted, Kirigiri we need to tell your father.” “Then what Naegi” Kyoko snapped, she let go of Makoto hand, and she looked at him.

 

“Don’t be so stupid?” she said. “If you tell the headmaster, then Enoshima will hunt us down one by one. She says she been planning for a whole year. Then who knows what traps she has set for us.”

 

“So what” Makoto snapped back. “Are you going to let her away with this?” Kyoko didn’t have a comeback, and she turned away in anger. Junko watched the action unfold before her, and it was killing her.

 

“Naegi, I don’t want to go back to the way I was,” Kyoko said softly. “Huh? What do you mean?” Makoto asked. Kyoko turned around, and she had a sad look on her face. “If we lost 2 years of memories, then everything would be reset. I would be cold and distance again, the barrier would be back in place. Plus if we don’t know each other and if we are in a killing game. Then we might never end up being together again.”

 

This time Makoto didn’t have a comeback, he turned away to think. “There is something else I must tell both of you,” Junko said. “We have your grandfather as well as Naegi sister held hostage in Towa City to be used as a motive to kill.”

 

Makoto slowly turned around, and both women could see the anger in his eyes. “I need time to think,” he said as he left the room. Only to be stopped by Kyoko hand as she grabbed him. “Makoto, they are still alive, we can still save them.”

 

He shrugged her off, and he left the room. “Come on then Kirigiri, hit me or something” Junko sighed. “I won’t hit you Enoshima, what we need is a really long talk. You needn’t worry about Naegi going to the headmaster room. He is anything but stupid.”

 

“I will be honest Kirigiri; I never expected you to be this civil” Junko said sadly. Kyoko stared at Junko with a cold glare. “Don’t get me wrong Enoshima. I hate your guts right now. After hearing about my grandfather and the plans you had. But at the same time, I know he is alive and safe for the time being. I am civil for that point alone.”

 

Kyoko picked up her gloves up and put them on. “You said that you have been working on your so-called plan for a year. I want to see what you have been up to?” “Fine, meet me at the lift at 12 tonight” Junko replied.

 

“The lift that goes to the lower basements?” Kyoko said surprised. Junko nodded, “Yes, there is a room I need to show you.” “Alright then, one more question is your sister in on the plan?” Junko nodded again, “Yes she is. But I’m the brains of the operation, while she just follows orders like a dog.”

 

“I see, and does she know about our little adventures?” Kyok asked. “Fuck no” Junko said annoyed. “See you at 12 then,” Kyoko said as she left the room. “Well, that went slightly better than planned” Junko sighed.

 

Later on that night

 

Junko was waiting outside the lift; then she could hear footsteps and then Kyoko appeared. “Shall we then?” Kyoko said. The two woman went into the lift, and they went into the basement.

 

When the doors opened, Kyoko was shocked at what she saw. “This is a courtroom?” She said in disbelief. “More like a trial room” Junko corrected her.  Kyoko noticed at there were 16 spots for people to stand in. “Were you going to take part in your own game?” She asked.

 

“No” Junko replied. “Just the class and Muku, so 15 in total.” “What about the headmaster?” Kyoko asked. “What did you have planned for him?” Junko didn’t reply, and she turned away from the detective.

 

“You were planning to kill him,” Kyoko said as her anger was building. “Yes, I was” Junko sighed. “The plan was to knock all of you out, then kill your father. Then Muku would take my place dressed up as me…then I was planning to kill her so I couldn’t get caught.”

 

“You…were planning…to kill your own sister?” Kyoko said in disbelief. “Yip, the despair I would get for killing a loved one would make me wet. But now, all I want is you and Naegi” Junko said honestly.

 

Kyoko didn’t reply as she looked around the room again and she noticed a small chair. “Enoshima, did you plan for someone to watch us going through a trial process?” “Huh, what do you mean to watch?” She turned around and saw Kyoko pointing at the chair.

 

“Oh yeah right, with your father gone and with you all waking up for the ‘first time’ in this school. Monokuma would have been your new headmaster, and he would oversee the trials.”

 

“Mono…kuma?” Kyoko said. “Yeah, I will show you, come on let’s go” Junko replied and the pair went back into the lift and went back to the ground floor. Junko led Kyoko to her room, and the pair went inside.

 

“There he is,” Junko said as she sat on her bed holding a bear. “This would have been our new headmaster?” “Yip, I have installed a control panel upstairs, in order to control him.” “Clever” Kyoko said as she sat on the bed as well.

 

“So is despair the only thing that you love in life?” Kyoko asked. “No,” Junko said sadly. “I love my sister, I really do,” she said honestly. “You remember someone called Yasuke Matsuda?”

 

“I’ve heard the name wasn’t he, not the Ulitmate Neurologist?” Kyoko asked. Junko nodded, and she started to cry. “He was my first and only love, and I killed him.”

 

“Why did you kill him was it for despair?” Kyoko asked. “Yes and no, I was testing something, and I lost who I was, and I became someone else” Junko sobbed. "But when Matsuda found out what I was planning, he tried to kill me. At that point, my memories came back, and I killed in a fit of despair. Then I broke down afterwards because I killed the only man that I ever loved.”

 

Kyoko watched Junko pour her heart out, and she had never seen Junko like this before. She wanted to feel sorry for the despair loving girl. But she couldn’t not after all the damage that Junko had caused. But at the same time, Kyoko was struggling not to pounce on Junko and make love to her.

 

“You better not be feeling sorry for me” Junko sobbed. “I’m trying not too” Kyoko replied firmly. Junko began to stop crying, she got off her bed and put the bear on the floor as she went into the bathroom, then she came back out wiping her tears away with toilet paper.

 

She sat on the bed, and she let out a sigh. “I know what’s wrong with you,” Kyoko said softly. “Oh? And that is?” Junko replied. “You want someone to love you and for you to love them in return. That would explain why your willing to drop everything just keep spending time with me and Naegi” Kyoko said bluntly “Because you must enjoy our company in the say way you did with Matsuda.”

 

“I think your right” Junko sighed. “After you and Naegi left the secret for the time after you fucked him. I decided to spare you two from the killing game, so I could get DP. But fast forward a week later. I began to think about our first time together and how I really enjoyed it. Then after I got DP, I began to think what is more important to me despair or sex.”

 

“Have you found your answer?” Kyoko asked. “Yip, I have. As I said before, I want you and Naegi. That three-way relationship has really caught my attention. But it no longer matters now.”

 

“Because you told us the truth?” Kyoko asked. Junko nodded, “It was a gamble, one I knew would fail. But I wanted to tell both of you the truth.” “It was really brave for you to tell us,” Kyoko said softly.

 

“Was that compliment from the great Kyoko Kirigiri,” Junko chuckled. “It might be” she giggled. “So will you continued as plan and launch the killing game?” Junko began to shake her head. “Nah, I’ve lost the will to do it.”

 

“So what is your plan now?” Kyoko asked. Junko didn’t reply as she didn’t have one. “I think you should leave and let us never speak to each other ever again” Junko sighed. Kyoko raised an eyebrow in surprise. “No, I won’t, I’m staying right here.”

 

Junko head turned around to face Kyoko, and she had a shocked look on her face. Kyoko leaned over, and she kissed Junko on the lips. “Tell me something Enoshima” she whispered. “Is my grandfather and Naegi sister the only ones to be held, hostage?”

 

“No,” Junko said who was even more shocked that Kyoko kissed her. “Every student has a loved one held hostage.” Kyoko paused to the information sink, and she began to smile. “That is a good start, tell me something else. When you told us that you brainwashed class 77, are they loyal to you? As in will, they obey your every command?”

 

Junko could only nod, as she had no idea where Kyoko was going with this. “Lastly, does anybody know that you're behind everything?” Kyoko asked. “No,” Junko said shaking her head. “I laid the blame on Izuru Kamukura.” 

 

“I might have a plan, which could redeem yourself. Maybe not to the world, but to me and Naegi.” Junko eyes lit up, and for the first time ever in her life, she felt hope.

 

“I will need to work a few things out, which I’m you can help me out with. But that can wait, right now I want you” Kyoko said seductively. Junko face turned to shock, “But I thought you said that you hated my guts?”

 

“My hate for you has died down; you have no idea how hard it’s been not to pounce on you and make love to you Enoshima” Kyoko blushed. Junko began to giggle, “Behave yourself” she joked. “Anyway it’s getting late, I think we can hold off on the sex.”

 

Kyoko began to feel sad; then she had an idea. She went up to Junko ear and whispered. “Are you really turning down an offer from your Mistress?” She pulled away, and their eyes met, both filled with lust.

 

Junko rushed forward and crashed her lip on Kyoko’s lips, and the two began to kiss furiously. Their tongues met in each other's mouths as they battle for control. Junko pulled back, and she looked at her Mistress. “You fucking drive me wild, I want you so fucking bad now.”

 

Kyoko let out a small giggle, and she got naked but kept her gloves on, then she laid on the bed. “If you want me so fucking bad, then take me, make love to me,” she said seductively. Junko didn’t need to be told twice. She quickly went up to Kyoko face, and the pair kissed again.

 

Then Junko slowly began to kiss both sides of Kyoko cheeks. Then she made her way down to the latter boobs, and she began to caress them and started to lick each nipple. “Oh, Enoshima your tongue feels so good” Kyoko moaned.

 

Junko then began to suck on each nipple, which caused Kyoko to moan again. Junko then places both hands on each boob and began to play with them. As she started to kiss Kyoko body. She slowly made her way down to Kyoko pussy.

 

“Geez, Mistress your leaking” Junko giggled, she took her hands of Kyoko boobs, and she slowly dragged her fingers down Kyoko body. “Mistress, did Naegi lick your pussy?” Junko asked. “Yes, he did. He was wonderful” Kyoko replied.

 

“Oh, great no pressure then” Junko groaned. She began to lick Kyoko pussy, “Enoshima, right there. You can use fingers if you like, please only use two, let me taste them” Kyoko begged.

 

“Fuck me; your one kinky bitch” Junko giggled as she began to finger fuck Kyoko pussy. “Oh, fuck, deeper, faster please” Kyoko begged. Junko compelled to her Mistress wishes, and her fingers picked up the pace.

 

After a few minutes, Junko pulled out and saw her fingers covered in Kyoko wet juices. She travelled up the bad and put her fingers up to Kyoko mouth, and the latter began to lick Junko fingers. “That is so fucking hot” Junko drooled.

 

Kyoko pulled herself up, and she kissed Junko. “It’s my turn to make love you to, strip and lie on the bed” Kyoko ordered. Junk nodded, and she took her clothes off, and she laid on the bed.

 

Kyoko leaned over Junko, and the pair kissed again. “This is my first time with a girl. Hopefully, I can make you feel good,” Kyoko said as she began to kiss Junko face.

 

“If your tongue is as good as Naegi’s, then you will be fine,” Junko said. Kyoko made her way down to Junko boobs. Kyoko began to take her gloves off, and Junko saw this. “You can keep your gloves on if you want, I don’t mind.”

 

“No, I want to take them off, you’ve joined a very special club who have seen my hands for what they truly are,” Kyoko said sadly. She took both gloves off, and Junko saw Kyoko rotten hands again.

 

Junko pulled her self up, and she was mere inches away from Kyoko face. She leaned in and kissed Kyoko. “Can I see your hands?” Junko asked. Kyoko nodded and presented both hands to Junko.

 

“Can I touch them?” Junko asked. Kyoko nodded, and Junko began to touch both hands. She slowly caressed both of Kyoko hands with hers. “I’m I hurting you?” Junko asked. “No your not” Kyoko smiled.

 

“Naegi, did this to me yesterday,” she said. “Your hands deserve love regardless if they have been burned or not” Junko whispered. “Junko thank you,” Kyoko said as a tear escaped from her eye.

 

Junko caught the tear, and she kissed Kyoko again. “Look at you, your making your cheeks wet” Junko joked. Kyoko little out a small giggle and she pushed Junko back down the bed. She began to play with Junko nipples.

 

“Forget about my boobs, head down to the main course will ya” Junko moaned. “Someone is keen to cum” Kyoko laughed. She headed down to Junko pussy, and she slowly stuck a finger in.

 

“Come on Mistress, you know I can more fingers than that,” Junko said seductively. Kyoko pulled out and then put three fingers in. “Oh, wow, that is a lot better” Junko moaned. Kyoko began to pick up the pace, and she leaned in and licked Junko clit.

 

“FUCK” roared Junko. Kyoko began to feel happy that she was making Junko feel good. “Right there Mistress” Junko moaned again. Kyoko continued to do what she was doing, and with Junko moaning in pleasure it was music to her ears.

 

“Mistress….I’m..close” Junko panted. “Get…on top of…me 69 style.” Kyoko pulled her fingers out, and she got up of Junko. The pair began to eat others pussy and also fingers at the same time.

 

“Junko, I’m close too, your fucking incredible.” Kyoko moaned. “Cheers Babe” Junko moaned as well. “Junko let’s cum together” Kyoko ordered, and the pair began to pick up the pace. Then both of them scream in pure delight.

 

Kyoko and Junko faces were sprayed with each cum. “Fuck….I can’t see” Junko joked as she was catching her breath. Kyoko giggled as she began to clean up Junko pussy. Junko did the same with Kyoko pussy.

 

Then Kyoko lifted herself from Junko face, and she turned around to see the mess she left Junko face in. “Junko, I’m sorry” she giggled. “I could be saying the same” Junko replied laughing.

 

She pulled herself up, and she began to lick her content off Kyoko face. “Fuck I taste so fucking good” Junko smirked. She licked Kyoko's face a few more time, and Kyoko's face was good as new. “There all done” Junko giggled.

 

“Now let me return the favour” Kyoko smiled as she began to lick her cum of Junko face, “Your tongue feels smooth” Junko whispered. Kyoko giggled, and she finished licking Junko face.

 

Then she kissed Junko, and the pair were trading the leftover cum they had. Once they had done kissing, Junko began to lie down on the bed, with Kyoko doing the same. She placed her head on Junko shoulder, with the latter wrapping her arm around Kyoko, and the two began to rest.  

 

“Junko, please call me Kyoko from now on” Kyoko whispered. “Sure, but if you don’t mind can I call you Babe instead?” “Sure, I don’t have a problem, but don’t call me that in front of the others,” Kyoko replied.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know” Junko groaned. “Do you think Naegi, will talk to me ever again?” “Yes, he will” Kyoko replied gently. “I will speak to him, but once we have a plan figured out. He will forgive you somewhat.”

 

“What about you?” Junko asked. “As long as my grandfather gets out of Towa City alive. Then we are fine,” Kyoko yawned. “Sorry, I’m tired.” “It’s ok Babe, let’s get some sleep,” Junko said.

 

Kyoko placed her hand on Junko belly; then she felt Junko other hand grasping it gently as the two women began to fall to sleep in the comfort of each others company and body heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	5. Love and Hope

A few days had passed since Makoto found out the awful truth that Junko was the leader of the Ultimate Despair and was also behind the collapse of the world.

He stayed away from his classmates over the last days to think. He claimed that he was ill and didn’t spread whatever he had to the others. He hadn’t even spoken to Kyoko since that day.

Whenever he did see her, she was secretly hanging about with Junko. Thoughts began to fill Makoto head. Did Junko seduce Kyoko to despair? Was the killing game that Junko was planning going ahead? Should he tell the Headmaster?

All these thoughts flew in Makoto head as he was sitting in the cafeteria alone. He had to pick his times wisely to avoid talking to the others. However unknown to him, Kyoko was playing close attention to Makoto. So she knew what times he goes to the cafeteria for food.

Makoto was eating his food in peace; then he saw Kyoko walked in, and they made eye contact. “Hello Makoto,” Kyoko said softly, as she went over and sat beside him. “How have you been, I’ve heard that you have a bug?” She said sarcastically.

“If you don’t mind Kyoko, I’m trying to eat here,” Makoto said firmly. “Drop the tone Makoto” Kyoko replied. “Or what” Makoto snapped in anger. “Oh, please forgive me Kyoko, but have you forgotten, we have the person who has caused all this despair locked in the school with us. The worst part is that you have continued to hang about with her. She has our family held captive or have you forgotten that?”

Kyoko was left stunned at Makoto outburst. She had never seen him like this before. “Kyoko…I’m sorry” Makoto sighed as he began to get up. But Kyoko grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

“It’s ok Makoto; I forgive you” Kyoko sighed. “I thought I would give you time to cool off, but it seems your still shaken by Junko words.” Makoto looked at Kyoko with a raised eyebrow. “Junko huh? You two on first name now?” He asked.

Kyoko nodded,” Yes we are.” Makoto let out a sigh, and he began to shake his head. “Kyoko….has Enoshima seduced you into despair?” He asked. “Would you hate me if I had turned to despair?” Kyoko asked.

Makoto gave Kyoko question a decent thought, “No, I wouldn’t.” Kyoko smiled and said, “Well that is good to know. But to answer your question. No Junko hasn’t seduced into despair….although she did seduce me last night” she giggled.

Makoto eyes open wide in shock. “You two having sex with each other?” “I wouldn’t call it sex; I would call it making love to each other” Kyoko smiled. “B-but your sleeping with the enemy,” Makoto said in shock.

“She’s not my enemy” Kyoko replied firmly. “I’m her Babe, and she is my Junko.” Makoto mouth was wide open in shock. “Look at you” she giggled. “All shocked and what not.” Makoto began to close his mouth, but Kyoko kissed him, and her tongue was playing around with his.

She pulled away, and she began to smile, “Sorry, I couldn’t resist, it has been a couple of days since we have kissed. I have…missed it” Kyoko said sadly. “Kyoko what has happened to you?” Makoto asked sadly. “I feel alive Makoto,” Kyoko replied. “You have no idea, how bored I had become being stuck in this school. But ever since I started dating you and bumping into the sexual side of Junko. I feel alive more than I ever used to be.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Makoto asked. “You know better than everyone in here that I hate showing weakness” Kyoko replied. “Makoto, I love you. I don’t want to see you hurt, neither does Junko and that is why she is trying to form a plan, to save everyone from Towa City.”

“Everyone?” Makoto said in shock. “Wait? Does everyone from our class has a love held captive in Towa City?” Kyoko nodded, and Makoto began to shake his head. “Do you love Enoshima?” He asked. “Yes, I do” Kyoko smiled.

Makoto began to sigh. “I wish, Enoshima never came up to us now” Makoto muttered. “She has changed you Kyoko.” The detective tilted her head, “So you want us to get our memories wiped. Forget that we were ever a couple. Then get put into a killing game with a bunch of strangers?”

Makoto didn’t have a comeback, and he sat in silence. “Do you still love me Makoto?” Kyoko asked softly. “Yes, I do Kyoko. My feelings for you won’t change. I…I have a hard time trying to get through all of the information.”

“Makoto….”Kyoko whispered. “Kyoko….” He whispered back. The pair looked into each other eyes, and they hugged each other. “Come on let’s go?” Kyoko whispered. “Huh! Where to?” Makoto asked.

“Anywhere, I’ve missed spending time with you Makoto,” Kyoko said sheepishly. The pair got up and left the cafeteria. The couple walked up to the 5th floor and sat in the botanical garden.

“Kyoko, see this plan Enoshima is forming. Who is she doing it for?” Makoto asked. “For me and more importantly you” Kyoko replied. “Why me?” He asked with a raise an eyebrow. “Junko no longer wants despair; she wants us” Kyoko smiled. “So you think by her saving everyone love ones, will somehow redeem herself?” Makoto replied.

“To us yes, but not to the world,” Kyoko said firmly. “While me and Junko have gotten closer in the last few days. She knows what I truly want, and she knows if she fails, then me and her are over.”

“Your grandfather?” Makoto muttered. Kyoko nodded. She began to take her gloves off, and she sat in front of Makoto hold both of his hands with hers. “Makoto,” she said softly. “Please put faith in Junko plan. Even if you hate her guts, how would you feel if you saw Komaru standing in front of you in this building.”

“I would be jumping for joy,” he said whispered. Kyoko began to smile, “Well Junko needs to iron out a few things. But she wants to talk to you about the plan.” “Why me?” He asked. “Because sister is getting rescued silly” Kyoko giggled.

“Where is Enoshima?” He asked. “I think she is spending time with Ikusaba in the swimming pool” Kyoko replied. “But let’s not talk about her. I want to spend the whole day with you.” She put hands on his chest, and she slowly pushed him down on his back.

She leaned over him and, their eyes met again and she leaned down, then she kissed him passionately. To both, the kiss felt amazing, and it was at this point. Makoto began to realise that he missed being with Kyoko.

“Kyoko, I’m sorry please forgive me for ignoring you. You have done nothing wrong, and I let my feeling get the….” He never got a chance to finish as Kyoko placed a finger on his mouth. “Makoto, I understand how your feeling. It was a lot to take in. Besides, I should be thanking you anyway.”

“Huh! What how is that?” He said in shock. “You haven’t told the Headmaster or our classmates about Junko or her killing game” she replied softly.

“My sister's safety is important to me,” Makoto said. “Who knows what might have happened if I told everyone the truth about Enoshima.” “True” Kyoko replied as she kissed him again.

“Will you be able to forgive Junko?” Kyoko asked. Makoto didn’t reply at first as he looked into Kyoko eyes. “I’m not sure” he replied honestly. “Thank you for being honest with me” Kyoko smiled, and she kissed him again.

Makoto moved his around arms around Kyoko, and he held her tightly. “I love you Kyoko” he whispered and then he kissed her. “I love you too Makoto” she replied and returned the kiss.

Next day

Makoto left his dorm room and headed to the cafeteria. He gave the class enough time to have their breakfast and went around and did their own thing. So he could the room to himself again.

He walked into the cafeteria only to find Junko sitting in the room eating toast. Much to his surprise, Junko looked to see who came in and went straight back to her toast. Makoto went into the kitchen and himself toast and a cup of tea.

He walked back into the cafeteria to find Junko gone, but she left her toast half eaten. Did she leave without finishing her breakfast? Did he put her off and that’s why she left?

Makoto sat down and started to eat his toast, then he heard someone walk in, and he turned around to see Junko walked back in and she sat back down to finish her toast.

Makoto turned back around to continue eating his toast. He heard Junko get up and he saw her walk into the kitchen with her plate. Then she came back out, and she headed for the exit.

“Enoshima,” Makoto said. Junko stopped in her tracks. “Have you a got a few minutes?” Makoto asked. Junko slowly turned around, and their eyes met. “If you're going to have another go at me, I’m not sticking around,” she said firmly.

“I’m not going to give you a bashing,” he said. Junko began to walk forward, and she sat down beside Makoto. “So, how can I help you?” She asked. “Kyoko spoke to me yesterday about a plan you have been forming” he replied. “Kyoko said that you wanted to speak to me about it.”

“That is correct,” Junko said. “But not here.” “Secret room?” Makoto replied Junko nodded. “If you have nothing planned, we can talk about it after you had your toast and tea.”

Makoto finished off his toast and tea and headed into the kitchen to drop off the plate and cup. He and Junko left the cafeteria and headed for the secret room. Once the pair got inside Junko sat on the mattress. “Right has Kirigiri went over any of the plans?”

“No, she hasn’t” Makoto replied as he leaned against a wall. “Right the plan is to get your sister, Kirigiri grandfather and everyone else out of Towa City and bring them here,” Junko said.

“To Hope’s Peak?” Makoto said in shock. “Yes, the school is well protected against the dangers outside. So everyone will be safe in here” Junko replied. Makoto was left stunned by Junko plan, while she continued to talk. “Once I iron out a few things, I will get in contact with class 77 and made things happen.”

“Iron out a few things? I’m guessing you haven’t a got a full plan yet?” Makoto asked. “Yes, let call it a plan still in beta” Junko replied. “I see, is there anything else that you wish to tell me?” Makoto said firmly.

Junko bit her bottom lip, and she looked away, “There is something else, but Kirigiri wants to tell you when we are all together.” “If you're referring to you two having sex and you calling her Babe, then I know all about it. Anything else?”

Junko was stunned for a few seconds then said, “Yeah there is something else, but like I said Babe wants to tell you when we are all together.” “Fine,” he said firmly. “May I ask something more personal?”

“Sure go ahead” Junko replied. “Why are you so keen to have me and Kyoko?” Makoto asked with curiosity. “Wait, she didn’t not tell you?” Junko said shocked. “No, she never” Makoto replied shaking his head. “She didn’t want to talk about you much yesterday.”

“Figures,” Junko said smiling. “Babe was missing you real bad because you were avoiding her after what happened. Anyway to answer your question. I enjoy our time together with the three of us. I didn’t want it to stop. That’s why I’ve dropped everything to gain you and Babe trust and keep the pleasure train going.”

Makoto closed his eyes to let the information sink in. “Babe, figure out why I’m acting this way with you two.” Makoto eyes opened, and he looked at Junko. “I was in love once, and my first ever love tried to kill me. However I killed him in a fit of despair,” she said as tears ran down her face, which surprised Makoto.

“I must enjoy you and Babe company in the say way I did with my first love, well that was what Babe said to me anyway” she sobbed. “Fuck sake, every time I think about him. I always fucking cry.”

Makoto began to shake his head, and he got off the wall and sat down next to Junko. “So are you in love with us, is that what Kyoko is trying to say?” Makoto said softly. “Yeah, I guess so. Naegi, seeing you and Babe were snapping at each other after I told you both the truth. It was killing me that you two were arguing” Junko said. “I want nothing to do with despair anymore, all I want now is to be with you and Babe.”

Makoto put his arm around Junko back to comfit her, Junko began to rest her head on Makoto shoulder. The pair sat together for a few good minutes, and they enjoy the moment for all it was worth.

“You feeling better?” He asked Junko. “Yeah, thanks Naegi” Junko replied softly. She moved her head to look at him, and their eyes met. Makoto raised his other hand and began to cup Junko cheek. He began to move his head closer to hers, and he kissed her on the lips.

He pulled back and saw Junko smiling at him. “Our first kiss without having sex and it felt nice,” she said. “Agreed” Makoto smiled back. “Naegi, I promise you that your sister will be rescued” Junko whispered. “Give me time please.”

Makoto kissed her on the forehead, “You have my trust Enoshima” he said softly. Junko smile grew even wider, and she reached up and kissed Makoto. “Thank you, Naegi” she whispered.

“So did you and Babe get up to much yesterday?” She asked. “No, we just spent time with each other. I missed being with her” Makoto sighed. “Well I’m glad you two got the day to yourselves,” Junko said.

“So did you two get down and dirty?” She asked. “No, we weren’t interested in sex. We were happy just being by each other sides” Makoto replied. “Geez you two are boring” Junko giggled. “W-would…it be ok…if I…um…suck you off?” She asked nervously.

“Someone is keen to get my cock back in their mouth” Makoto joked, Junko began to blush, Hey, I thought you would want a bit of action,” she said trying to defenced herself. Makoto began to laugh, “Yeah sure, cock slut. If you want your prize, come and get it.”

Junko didn’t need to be told twice, Makoto raises himself up, so Junko could slide his trousers off and then his boxers. She saw her prize as Makoto called it, small and limp. She put her hand around his cock and began to stroke it gently.

“Not bad, Enoshima. But you will need to do a lot better than that” Makoto moaned. Junko began to smirk, “Oh are you telling me that Babe blew your mind?” “Yes, her hand and mouth were amazing.”

“Ohhhh, that sounds like a challenge.” Junko giggled. “Well Naegi, get ready. Once I’m done, your cock will never want to leave my mouth.” Makoto began to chuckle, “If only Kyoko were here to hear that.”

Junko giggled, and she began to lick the tip of Makoto cock. “Here’s a challenge for you Enoshima” Makoto said. “I will do my best not to moan. But have to use every trick you know to get me to moan.”

“Challenge accepted Naegi” Junko grinned. She engulfed his cock and let it grow in her mouth. Once he was at full mast, Junko began to bobble on his cock. Makoto held firm, and he didn’t moan.

Junko pulled out, and she quickly began to lick his tip again. Junko saw Makoto clenching his fists in his bid not to moan. “Why resist Naegi?” She said seductively. “Moan, like the slut you are.”

“Never,” he said in defiance. Junko began to giggle; she had him. Junko put one her hands on hairless balls and the other hand on his cock.

She began to massage his balls while stroking his cock at the same time. “Fuck, you Enoshima that isn’t fair” he groaned. “Give in to the pleasure,” Junko said seductively. “N..ever,” he said as back touched the mattress.

“Big mistake Naegi, you have made my job easier,” she said. With both hands doing their job. She leaned down and began to lick the tip of his cock again. “FUCK” Makoto moaned. “You win Enoshima don’t stop please.”

“I don’t plan too. I want my creamy goodness” she giggled. “Fuck, I’m close” Makoto moaned. Junko removed her hands from his cock and balls and began to deepthroat him. “Your mouth is amazing, I’m going to shoot my load down your throat” he moaned.

Then the pair heard the door open, “FUCK.” Makoto roared. Junko pulled the cock of out her mouth to see who came in, but she chooses the wrong time to look as Makoto covered her face in cum.

“I’m glad to see that you two have kissed and made up” Kyoko giggled. Junko turned around, and her face was bright red with cum running down her cheeks. “Hey Babe,” she said nervously.

“Kyo…ko” Makoto panted. “Look at the mess on your face Junko, here let me help you clean it up” Kyoko smirk. She got on her knees and began to lick Makoto cum of Junko face. Once she was done, the two women kissed.

“I hear that Makoto cum is good for you, it helps the bones grow” Kyoko joked as she began to suck Makoto cock clean. “There we go no cum remaining,” she said. “Um…Babe” Junko said nervously. “I’ve told Naegi about the plan, except for the part that you wanted to tell him.”

“I see” Kyoko sighed as she stood up, Makoto noticed that Kyoko looked sad. “What’s wrong?” He asked. “Makoto…” Kyoko said sadly. “I’ve asked Junko to get class 77 to look for a place to live for us.”

“Us?” Makoto said confused. “Wait….are you and Enoshima planning to leave the school?” Kyoko and Junko both looked at each, then Kyoko looked at back Makoto. “Put your boxers and trousers back on, and I will explain everything.”

Makoto quickly put his boxers and trousers back on, then Kyoko sat to his left and Junko sat to his right. “Yes we are planning to the school, which includes you as well,” Kyoko said. “But why, I don’t understand?” Makoto replied confused. “Surely you would want to stay here once your grandfather comes here.”

“In normal cases, yes I would stay. But I’m in love with the woman who destroyed the world. I can’t stay here” Kyoko said firmly. “If my grandfather is stuck in this building, then I know he is safe, and I don’t need to worry about his safety.”

“Will I be getting forced to go with you two?” Makoto said quietly. “No, that choice is yours,” Junko said. “You coming us is what we want, but at the same time. You getting to see your sister again, you will most likely end up staying in here with her.”

“I see now; it’s Komaru or you two” he muttered. “Are you mad at us?” Kyoko asked. “No” he replied quietly. “I will need time to think ok?” “Sure, that won’t be a problem” Kyoko smiled.

“By the way Babe, I forgot to say,” Junko said. “A few members of class 77 found an island resort thanks to a mole that the class have in the Future Foundation.”

“I think we have found our home,” Kyoko said. “Providing the despair hasn't destroyed the resort.” Makoto and Junko both looked at Kyoko. “What?” she said. “You want to live on an island?” Makoto asked.

“Well yes, no one will find us, plus that mole can delete any records of any details that the foundation may have” Kyoko replied. “But still a full island just for the three of us if I choose to come” Makoto said.

“It wouldn’t be only us three,” Junko said. “Class 77, the mole and Muku would be coming to live on the island as well.” “Wait what?” Makoto said in shock. “Remember when I said the plan was still in beta. That is the reason why me and Babe aim to take the main core of the despair with us. So the world can regrow.”

“I get it now,” Makoto said quietly. “With the despair gone, then our class can go outside and spread hope.” “Yes, that is the idea,” Kyoko said. “Enoshima if things go to plan when will my sister and the others get moved to here?” Makoto asked.

“I wanna say 3 or 4 days at most” Junko answered back. “I see” Makoto muttered. “I guess, I will get to see my sister soon” he smiled weakly.

Four days later

The plan was in full swing, the island that the Ultimate Despair had found was still intact, and the living conditions were perfect. The mole within the Future Foundation deleted all information on the island which was called Jabberwock Island.

Komaru, Kyoko grandfather and the rest of class 78 love ones were knocked out, and all were on in trucks heading for Hope’s Peak Academy. Junko told Makoto and Kyoko the good news; the pair blew a sigh of relief.

“Tonight we will head down to the basement using the lift,” Junko said. “Why head down there?” Makoto asked sounding confused. The trio was in the secret room, and Kyoko was sitting beside Makoto. While Junko was leaning against a wall.

“Do you remember the water fountain outside?” Kyoko asked. “Yeah, I do” Makoto replied. “Well, that fountain has a secret tunnel underneath it. Which leads to the school, so we will go into the basement and wait for everyone to show up.”

“Smart” Makoto said. “So have you decided what you're going to do?” Kyoko asked. “Not yet, I was hoping to speak to Komaru first, before I decide” Makoto replied. “Kyoko, I want you to talk to your father before you go.”

Kyoko eyes widen in shock, while Junko took her leave before she got dragged into this. “Why should I?” Kyoko said in anger. “Because you two haven’t spoken since the school went into lockdown. If you're walking away from all of this, then I think it’s only fair to talk to him.”

“He left me behind, leaving my grandfather to look after me,” she said in anger. “I know that Kyoko,” Makoto said quietly. “But if you don’t speak to him, then you will end up regretting it. Remember you came to this school to cut all ties with him.”

Kyoko looked at Makoto, and she began to hold his hand. “Makoto, please forgive me for losing my temper,” she said regrettably. Makoto began to chuckle, “After the way, I acted a few days ago. I think we are even” he smiled.

Kyoko began to blush, and she looked away. “Look Kyoko, please do this. Talk to him and make sure you don’t leave any regrets when leaving this place.” Kyoko turned her head back to face him, and she kissed him.

“Ok I will do it, but I want you there as well.” “Wait why me?” He replied shocked. Kyoko began to smirk, “Well you are my boyfriend after all.” “You make a good point,” he said scratching his cheek.

Hours later

The trio was in the basement, and Makoto got to see the trial room for the first time, thanks to Kyoko telling him about it. He wasn’t too shocked. He also saw Sonia Nevermind, Nekomaru Nidal, his sister and an old man who must be Kyoko grandfather Fuhito.

“MAKOTO” Komaru screamed in pure joy. She ran over and hugged her older brother. “Kyoko,” said the old man. “Grandfather” she replied.

Sonia and Neko both got on one knee. “Mistress Junko, it’s so good to see you again,” Sonia said. “Yeah yeah” Junko replied. “Get off your knees and bring in the others.”

The pair did what they were told and walked left the room via a secret pathway. “I’m glad your safe Komaru” Makoto said warmly. Kyoko looked on, and she was happy for her boyfriend.

“Kyoko,” said the old man. “Care to explain what the hell is going on?” “Everyone in our class had a loved one held captive in Towa City. So I asked Enoshima nicely if she could rescue them all.”

Fuhito looked at Junko, “Thank you for getting us all out of there. Being trapped in an apartment room for a full year with no way of escaping was cruel.”

Komaru let go of Makoto and rushed to Junko and hugged her. “Yeah, thanks. Being trapped for a whole year wasn’t fun.” “It wasn’t a problem” Junko blushed.

Kyoko grabbed Makoto hand, “Grandfather, this is Makoto Naegi, my boyfriend.” The old man eyes narrowed on Makoto. “What no way,” Komaru said in shock. “Makoto, I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Komaru,” he said sheepishly. “Kyoko remember the family code, being a detective comes first,” the old man said firmly. “You know that I’ve always questioned that code grandfather,” Kyoko said firmly.

“You sound like your father” he replied in anger. “Speaking of my Headmaster,” Kyoko said firmly. “I want all three of us to have a chat, with Makoto coming along of course. “I will not talk to him,” the old man said in anger.

“In case that” Kyoko muttered as she pulled a knife from her inside pocket and pointed it at her grandfather. “You WILL come with us to have a chat,” Kyoko said firmly. Komaru started to get scared, and she leapt behind Makoto.

“Komaru, it’s fine she will not hurt you,” Makoto said. Kyoko grandfather, let out an annoyed sigh. “I guess, I don’t have a choice do I?” “No you don’t” Kyoko replied. “Come let’s go.”

Everyone got into the lift and went up to the ground floor. Makoto led Komaru to the cafeteria and told her to stay there. While Kyoko took her grandfather to the stairs, while Junko went back down to the basement to get the others.

Makoto re-joined Kyoko at the stairs, and the trio headed upstairs to the Headmaster office. Even though, it was very late at night. The Headmaster was still up at the request of his daughter.

The trio knocked on the door, “Enter” said the headmaster. Kyoko took a big breath, and she opened the door. “Kyoko” Jin smiled warmly; then his face vanished when he was his father walked in alongside Makoto.

“Father,” he said in shock. Fuhito didn’t reply as he glared at his son. “Everyone sit around the coffee table please” Kyoko demanded. Everyone sat down, and Jin had so many questions to ask.

“Headmaster, you may have many questions to ask,” Kyoko said. “I will answer them all if I can. But I want to talk about something first. Why did you leave me behind and forcing my grandfather to look after me.”

Jin didn’t answer at first his eyes locked onto his father. “You wouldn’t believe if I talked, your grandfather has turned you against me. So what’s the point.” “Try me; I never did hear your side of the story” Kyoko replied firmly.

Fuhito began to get uncomfortable. “Do you need his side of the story, your father abandoned you straight after your mother passed away.” “Yes, I already know that grandfather,” Kyoko said. “But I want his side of the story.”

Jin looked at his daughter and then at Makoto. “Why is Naegi here?” He asked. “Because he is my boyfriend, now stop changing the subject” Kyoko demanded. Jin began to smile, “I’m happy for you Kyoko.”

Then smile vanished, and he let out a small sigh. “Before you were born, your grandfather kicked me out of the family. Because I didn’t wish to become a detective like him. But when you were born, he let me back into the family. Your mother warned me against talking to your grandfather. But I wanted to patch things up. But the only thing that he was interested in was you. Because he saw you as the next heir, that’s why we started talking again.”

Jin paused, and he saw Fuhito sweating. “When you turned 7 and travelled the world with your grandfather. That’s when your mother became very ill. I begged for my father come back home, so you could see your mother. But your grandfather didn’t listen or care, that your mother was dying. Because being a detective comes first beyond all else. That’s when I decided to walk away from everything. So that’s my side of the story. I shouldn’t have walked away. That was my biggest regret.”

Kyoko was left stunned, and she became very silent. “Kyoko, I will never stop loving you,” Jin said. “I wish things were different I really do. But if we never talk to each other ever again. I will always be proud of you no matter what.”

“Grandfather,” Kyoko said quietly. “Are my father's words true?” “Don’t be stupid Kyoko?” Fuhito said in anger. “He is lying.” “Somethings will never change will they father,” Jin said sadly.

“Grandfather, I will have you sent back to Towa City again, if you don’t tell me the truth,” she said darkly. Fuhito was now pushed into a corner; he didn’t want to back to that hell hole. He closed his eyes and said. “Your father is telling the truth. I wanted nothing to do with him. But I when found out that he had you. I knew you could succeed where he failed. So when your mother was dying, I didn’t allow you to see her, and I encourage you to hate your father when he walked away from the family.”

Kyoko was left stunned again, and she began to cry, “I can’t believe you were that heartless” she sobbed. “Do you care about anything else apart from being a detective?” “I am a Kirigiri,” Fuhito said in anger. “Family and emotional connections do not matter to me.”

Kyoko got up from her seat, and she walked up to her grandfather and slapped him. “My life has been nothing but a lie,” she sobbed. Then she took something out of her pocket, and she jabbed it into her grandfather neck.

Fuhito became unconscious and began to slouch on the sofa. “Kyoko what did you do?” Jin said in horror. “He is fine father; he is only knocked out.” She put the item back in her pocket and turned around to face her father.

“Father, I’m sorry” she sobbed. Jin got up and walked over to her, and he put his arms around her. “It’s fine Kyoko; I don’t hate you.” “But I hated you for so long without ever hearing your side of the story” she sobbed.

“Kyoko, like I said before I shouldn’t have walked out on you. Because I was angry with your grandfather I wasn’t thinking straight, but by that point, I was too late. He turned you against me.”

“Naegi” Jin said, “Yes sir?” Makoto replied. “Look after Kyoko for me.” “You have my word, Sir.” “Thank you, now Kyoko tell me what is going on and why my father is here?” Jin asked.

He let go of his daughter, and she began to clear her tears. “I’m going, to tell the truth, please don’t panic or anything,” she said. Ok…” Jin said concerned. “Me and Makoto found out that Junko is the leader of the Ultimate Despair and the one behind of the collapse of the world.”

“Wait how do you two know that?” He asked. “She told us herself, and we have fallen in love with her.” Jin's eyes widen in shock. “Wait all three of you are in love with each other?” “Yes, father,” Kyoko said as her check went red.

“Junko no longer wants despair, she wants me and Makoto, so she had the Ultimate Despair to being our classmates love ones here,” Kyoko said. “But she has destroyed the world she can’t be redeemed” Jin answered back.

“Yes father I know that, and that’s why I’m leaving the school with her soon,” she said sadly. “Your leaving?” Jin said in disbelief. “Yes father, I know way too much. It’s better if I leave this place.”

“But what about Naegi?” Jin asked. “I’m going as well” Makoto replied. “Makoto…” Kyoko said in shock. “I’ve made up my mind,” Makoto said as he stood up and took hold of Kyoko hand.

“I see,” Jin said sadly as he went back to his chair and sat down to think. “Class 77, the Ultimate Despair are transporting our classmates love ones into the school as we speak,” Kyoko said.

Jin's eyes widen in horror, and he stood back up quickly. “Father relax, they are not here to hurt anyone, they are doing their job that’s all.” “Where are you all going?” Jin asked. “Sorry, father I can’t share that with you. But we are taking class 77 with us. So the world can regrow peacefully” Kyoko replied.

“So this is the last time we will see each other?” Jin said sadly. “Yes, father it will be. I’m grateful that I have Makoto by my side. Because I had no plans to talk to you. But he asked me to talk to you so I can have no regrets and I’m glad I did” she smiled.

“I see” Jin muttered, “I would like to see you and Naegi off.” “Father” Kyoko smiled warmly. “Before we go, what I stabbed into my grandfather has wiped two days of memories. So he will never know what happened in this room.”

Jin looked shocked and angry. But he shook his head and sighed, “I will not ask how you got that, come on let’s go” he said. “Before we go, do you hate me father, that I have fallen in love with a woman that has destroyed the world?”

“It’s a shock; I will say that much. But I can’t pick and choose who you love. You're getting peacefully rid of despair. I’m proud of you, and I will never hate you Kyoko not now not ever” he said. “Father,” Kyoko said warmly. The trio left his office leaving Fuhito behind, and they went into the ground floor.

Makoto went to get Komaru to tell her the bad news. While Kyoko and Jin walked to the lift to see Neko carrying a person and a cat cage. “Kirigiri,” Junko said, “That is the last two, we can go once Nidal comes back.”

“Good, Makoto is coming with us, he is just telling his sister” Kyoko smiled. “Good stuff, so how come the Headmaster is here?” Junk asked. “I told him the truth.” “Enoshima, you will never redeem yourself for what you have done,” Jin said coldly.

“Yeah, I know don’t you need to remind me” she moaned. “Junko play nice,” Kyoko said firmly. Makoto appeared with his suitcase, and a teary Komaru was behind him. Nidal arrived back and stood in the lift without saying a word.

“I guess that’s us,” Junko said. Komaru grabbed onto Makoto arm, “Please don’t go. I’m begging you.” “Komaru, I’ve made up my mind. Your safe in here, things will return to normal I promise” he smiled weakly.

“But….” Komaru sobbed. Makoto hugged his sister. “I will always love you Komaru,” he said warmly. She hugged him back as she cried into his shoulder. “I need to go” he whispered.

The pair broke the hug and Komaru looked at Kyoko, “You better take care of my big brother.” Kyoko put her arms around Komaru. “You have my word; he will be looked after.”

“Headmaster, please look after my sister,” Makoto asked. “You have my word Naegi” Jin replied. Kyoko let go of Komaru as she, Makoto and Junko made their way into the lift.”

“Sorry to kill the mood, but how you get everybody in?” Jin asked. “There is a secret pathway that leads from here to the fountain outside,” Kyoko said. “I didn’t know that,” Jin said in disbelief. “But don’t worry father nobody does.”

Kyoko then started to cry, “Goodbye Father, I will always love you.” A tear rolled down Jin's cheek. “Goodbye, Kyoko I will always love too.” The lift door closed as Makoto and Kyoko left their old life behind.

A few hours later

The trio, along with Mukuro, class 77, Izuru Kamukura and the mole who turned out to be Chisa Yukizome were all on the ship heading to their new home. It was early hours in the morning, and Kyoko couldn’t sleep. She headed outside onto the deck and leaned against the ship's railing; She saw the moon signing brightly in the dark sky.

“Kyoko?” said a male voice. She turned around to see Makoto standing behind her. “Can’t sleep?” He asked. “Yes, my mind keeps playing the events of what took place in my father office” she mumbles.

“I can’t believe I wrongly hated my father for so long,” she said. “Kyoko he forgave you,” Makoto said as he walked up to her and put his arms around her. "I know that” she said with tears in her eyes.

“To think I was encouraged to hate him, by my grandfather.” “Kyoko,” Makoto said softly. “You got to learn the truth, you and your father made up, and I couldn’t be happier for you two.”

“Thank you Makoto” she sobbed. She pulled away and kissed him. “So how come you're up as well?” She asked. “I couldn’t get to sleep as well” he sighed. “Because of Komaru?” Koyoko asked.

“Yeah” he sighed. “I’m going to miss her.” Kyoko put her gloved hand on his face, “I’m here for you remember that.” “I know” he sighed. “Do you regret not staying behind?” Kyoko asked.

“No, I knew too much about Enoshima plan” he replied. “Me leaving was for the best.” Makoto kissed Kyoko, and then they hugged each other. “Let’s get inside before we both catch a cold it’s freezing out here,” he said.

12 Hours later

It was late in the afternoon when the ship arrived at the island. Class 77 began to unload lots of crates. “Hey Enoshima, what’s inside those crates” Makoto asked. “Oh, it’s food and medical supplies nothing major” she replied. “Let’s leave them with that, while we pick our rooms.” “Good idea” Makoto replied.

He, Kyoko and Junko walked into the hotel. “I wonder if this place has a penthouse” Junko mumbled. “Wait you never asked the class to check?” Kyoko said amused. “No, I didn’t think about at the time” Junko replied.

The trio found a map of the hotel and its floors. “Fucking sweet,” Junko said jumping for joy. “This hotel does have a penthouse. It’s on the top floor.” She began to look for the key and found them in a draw at the reception desk. “Naegi, Babe follow me please” she giggled.

The pair followed Junko into the lift, and they headed for the top floor. Once they arrived at the top floor, Junko walked up to the door and used the key to open the door. The trio headed inside leaving Makoto and Kyoko stunned at how big the penthouse was.

“This place is massive,” Makoto said in disbelief. “I’m more looking forward to seeing how big the bed is” Junko giggled. The trio went into the bedroom, and Junko jumped for joy again.

“Fuck yes, that bed is massive, us three can sleep together now, think of all the morning sex we can have,” Junko said drooling.” “Morning sex?” Kyoko said raising an eyebrow. “I was planning to have sex any time I want.”

“Shut up Babe; you know what I mean.” Junko blushed. “Yeah, I know” Kyoko giggled. “Anway, I want to explore this island, so shall we,” she said and grabbed Makoto and Junko hand and led out of the bedroom to explore the island.

Hours later

Kyoko was standing out on the balcony looking into the dark sea. She began to smile, everything went to plan, and everyone was at Hope’s Peak safe from the despair. On top of that, she and her father had reconciled which was a welcome bonus.

She went inside the penthouse and walked into the bedroom, to find Makoto naked, he was just out of the shower.

“Kyoko,” he said blushing. She began to laugh, and she walked over to him. “Stay naked” she whispered. A small grin appeared on Makoto face as he cock began to harden. Kyoko took her gloves off, and she started to stroke his cock causing Makoto to moan.

Junko walked into the room, and she didn’t look happy. “Not fair” she pouted. “You guys are starting without me.” Kyoko took her hand of Makoto cock and pulled Junko in for a kiss. “I hope you bought my cock” Kyoko giggled.

“Ha, there was no chance I was leaving that behind” Junko laughed. “I think we should DP Junko again. What do you think Kyoko?” Makoto chuckled. Junko began to drool at the thought of getting DP again.

“Look at her Makoto.” Kyoko giggled. “She is drooling at the thought of two cocks fucking her two tight holes. I think she deserves to get DP after everything she has done to make this possible.”

“Agreed” Makoto smiled, and he kissed Junko. “But before we officially start,” Kyoko said. “There is something that me and Makoto would like to ask you?” “What’s that?” Junko replied nervously.

“Junko Enoshima, you will be our girlfriend?” Kyoko asked with a warming smile. “Of course I will, did you really need to ask me that?” Junko giggled. “I guess not” Kyoko smirked. She pushed Junko onto the bed, “Tonight is going to be special, with all three of us making love to each other.”

She got on the bed and began to kissed Junko passionately. Makoto got onto the bed as well as he stroked his cock watching his two girlfriends making out. The two women got themselves naked, and both crawled over to Makoto.

He moved his hand away from his cock, as Kyoko and Junko took turns to suck his cock. “Fuck your mouths are godly” he moaned. The two women giggled and kissed each other.

“Babe let’s put a show on for our boyfriend,” Junko smirked. Kyoko nodded and laid on her back while Junko turned herself around and she put her dripping wet pussy on Kyoko face, while her face was at Kyoko pussy.

“Wow, the 69 position,” Makoto said stunned. “Enjoy the show Makoto,” Kyoko said, and she began to lick Junko pussy. “Fuck, Babe right there” Junko moaned, and she began to lick Kyoko pussy.

Junko began to put two fingers into Kyoko pussy, causing the latter to moan. Junko began to finger fuck Kyoko pussy. “Oh, Junko right there, that feels amazing” Kyoko moaned.

“I’ve got a better idea.” Junko giggled. “Makoto, come here and fuck Kyoko tight pussy, while she eats mine.” Makoto crawled over as Junko pulled herself up. Makoto aimed his cock at Kyoko pussy, and he pushed in.

“FUCK” Kyoko roared. Junko managed to grab her girlfriends head and forced Kyoko into her pussy. “Moan into my pussy.” Makoto began to fuck Kyoko causing her to moan into Junko pussy, which caused Junko to moan herself.

This went on for a few minutes, then Junko got off Kyoko face, which was covered in Junko juices, Makoto pulled his cock out. So he didn’t cum too quickly. Junko began to lick Kyoko face clean then the two kissed.

“Fuck Junko are you always this wet” Kyoko giggled. “Only whenever I’m around you and Makoto,” Junko said winking at the pair. “Oh, your very naughty,” Kyoko said in a sexy voice. “Junko grab my cock and the lube its time” Kyoko ordered.

Junko quickly got off the bed and went into her suitcase and pulled out the 6-inch strap-on dildo and lube and ran back to the bed. “Junko, Makoto you know the drill” Kyoko ordered.

Junko went on all fours and stuck her ass out for Makoto. He poured the lube onto his hands, “Junko, I’m going to use three fingers and then the whole hand ok” he said. “Cool” Junko said.

Makoto stuck three fingers into Junko ass, and he began to fuck her. “Oh, that feels good, forget the foreplay get your full hand in me right now,” Junko ordered. Makoto began to push his hand, and he began to fist Junko ass.

“Ohhhhh, fuck that is….amazing….don’t….stop” Junko begged. “Junko, your such an anal slut” Kyoko giggled as she stood up on the bed to put the strap-on around her waist. “Maybe…you…should…try..it” Junko panted.

“Oh don’t you worry I will one day, and Makoto cock will have a field day,” Kyoko said seductively. “Right, Makoto she is ready,” Kyoko said as she laid on her back. “Junko ride my cock, while Makoto lubes up his cock.”

“Oh…fuck……a…real…cock…up….my ass….I…can’t wait” Junko panted. Makoto pulled his fist out of Junko ass. Junko took a few seconds to catch her breath then she got up top of Kyoko cock and lowered herself onto it.

“Fuck your feeling me up nicely” Junko moaned as she started to bounce on Kyoko rubber cock. Makoto poured lube over his cock, and he sat back and watched the action for a bit.

“Hey no sitting back, stick that cock up my ass right now,” she said. Kyoko grabbed Junko head and pulled her head down for a kiss while giving Makoto an easier time to enter Junko ass.

Makoto pushed his cock into Junko ass slowly, which caused her to moan into Kyoko mouth. He pushed himself in further till he was balls deep in her ass. Junko knew what to do next, she lifted herself slightly which allowed Kyoko to move her hips up and down to fuck Junko pussy.

“Junko, your ass is so tight and warm” Makoto moaned. “I never want to leave your ass.” “Wait till you try my ass” Kyoko said as she continues to fuck Junko pussy. “Makoto fuck this DP slut now” Kyoko ordered.

Makoto began to move back and forth, “Oh fuck….this is fucking…amazing” Junko panted. “You….need to…try…this…at somepoint….Babe.” “Don’t worry I will one day” Kyoko replied.

This went on for a while, then Junko and Makoto were reaching their limit. “Babe, I’m close,” Junko said. “Same here,” Makoto said as well. Kyoko began to smirk. “Who cums first, gets to make me cum.”

“Fuck you Makoto, I’m cumming first,” Junko said. “No chance” Makoto replied. Makoto began to pick up the pace as did Kyoko. Then at the same time, Makoto and Junko came.

Junko felt Makoto coating her inner walls with his cum, and it felt weird. “Oh my, it looks like both of you will be making me cum” Kyoko giggled. Makoto pulled his cock out of Junko ass, and she felt the cum leaking out of her ass.

She pulled herself off the strap-on, and she began to lick her cum off Kyoko rubber cock. Once she was done she undone the straps and pulled the strap-on dildo off Kyoko waist.

Kyoko opened her legs, with Makoto and Junko licking her pussy. “Oh fuck, don’t stop you two” she begged. “At this rate, we will need to wash the bed sheets every day” Junko joked.

The pair continued their attack on Kyoko pussy, and within minutes she came on both their faces. Junko licked Makoto face, then Makoto licked her face. Then they kissed and then took turns to kiss Kyoko.

Makoto crawled toward the pillows, and his head landed on one. Kyoko crawled up to Makoto and placed her head on his chest, with Junko doing the same on the other side. He wrapped his arms around the pair. While Kyoko put her hand on Makoto chest, then Junko did the same, and they held hands.

“Babe, Makoto that was amazing,” Junko said. “Yes, it was” Kyoko replied. Makoto kissed the pair on the forehead and said, “Kyoko, Junko I love you.” “We love you too” Junko replied.

“This is our new life” Kyoko said softly. “Junko thank you for making all of this possible.” “Babe, you don’t need to thank me. You and Makoto have given me hope and love. It should be me saying thanks to you two.”

The trio slowly fell asleep, as they begun their new life in a loving relationship and the three couldn’t be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this.
> 
> Well, we have reached the end. If your still here reading this then you have my thanks.
> 
> This story is not perfect by any means. But I'm happy how it turned out.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


End file.
